Footprints in the Sand!
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Sara struggles to cope with her increasing demons, Grissom piles himself into work not noticing the slow decline in Sara’s physical and mental health, but her best friend Nick Stokes and his six year old daughter Faith, be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Footprints in the sand!**

**Disclaimer – Don't own CSI or any of the wonderful characters, just the initial idea for this story that wouldn't stop bugging me and has taken me too long to type up and post (MY BAD!). Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it**

**Authors Note – I was listening to a song by Leona Lewis and thought why not put it into a story, unfortunately I don't own the song but as long as Leona Lewis doesn't find me I should be ok, hopefully. The song title is Footprints in the Sand, hence the story title. This story starts off as a hint of GSR and Nick/Sara friendship but as the story goes along it will turn into a Snickers (yummy Snickers) sorry remain focused most sincere apologies. I must thank my mom for allowing me to use her ID number and checking my spelling and grammar mistakes, if any remain don't blame me as I am only nine, blame my mom she is supposed to be older and wiser (hides under desk, only kidding). Well please read and review and many many thanks, Cody.**

**Introduction – Sara struggles to cope with her increasing demons, Grissom piles himself into work not noticing the slow decline in Sara's physical and mental health, but her best friend Nick Stokes and his six year old daughter Faith, from a previous relationship both notice and try to help Sara. Will the help from two people that love her help Sara to finally be a peace? **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sara Sidle sat in one of the many labs looking over evidence that she was asked to process, which in fact was starting to be something she regretted agreeing too.**

"**Damn it!" Sara swore "Not one piece of this evidence matches!" **

**Sara slammed her hand down hard on the evidence table making the contents on top shake, Sara groaned and bit her lip.**

"**Who logged this shit?" Sara asked herself looking at the bags "Grissom might have known!"**

**Nick looked into the room and found his best friend mumbling and picking up jars of the table and bags, Nick stood in the doorway silently laughing.**

"**Hey Sar are you ok?" Nick questioned Sara's back**

"**Oh I'm fantastic; my boyfriend can not be bothered to log his evidence properly and then expects me to deal with the shit!" Sara replied in one sarcastic breath**

"**Damn girl you need a time out!" Nick remarked walking towards Sara "Hey how about you come with me after shift and collect Faith from the babysitter?"**

"**Nick I would love to but I have made plans with Grissom tonight, how about a rain check?" Sara asks**

"**Yea not a problem, just don't leave it too long Faith really misses you!" Nick replies**

**Grissom walked into the room a little flushed and irritated and looked over at Sara his girlfriend of three years, Nick stayed silent if Grissom couldn't acknowledge him he wouldn't acknowledge Grissom.**

"**Sara can I have a word?" Grissom asks still not seeing Nick in the room**

"**Gil if you are telling me a damn excuse for working late again, you might as well walk out that door right now!" Sara said the anger clear in the tone of her voice**

"**I'm sorry!" Came Grissom's feebly reply "I can't get out of it Sara, if I could I would!"**

"**Grissom just go!" Sara whispered tears glistening her eyes "The lab is more important than me, I understand!"**

"**Sara please!" Grissom begged "I will make it up to you!"**

"**You said that the last time!" Sara snapped "You always say you will make it up to me but the occasional hug and sex is just not enough, I have needs Gil and you just don't see them!"**

**Sara stormed out the room pushing Grissom into Nick, Grissom turned around to find an angry Nick staring back at him.**

"**Save it Nick I do not need a lecture from you!" Grissom said running his hand through his silver hair**

"**I was not going to give you a lecture to you!" Nick responded "I'm going to find my best friend and your girlfriend, which maybe you should start treating her like it! Goodbye Grissom!"**

**Nick walked out of the room and picked his cell from his pocket, pressed speed dial and waited for Sara to respond, it was several minutes before the phone picked up.**

"**Hey girl where are you?" Nick asked Sara "Ok, I'm on my way hang tight!"**

**Nick walked into the break room to find Sara sat on the sofa with two coffees in front of her; Sara never looked up when Nick entered the room.**

"**Here I made you a coffee!" Sara said handing Nick his coffee**

"**Sara I'm sorry!" Nick apologised although nothing he had said or done had upset Sara "What can I do to make it up to you?"**

"**Turn back time!" Sara replied "Is that offer of going together to get Faith still open?"**

"**The offer still stands! Do you want to join me I mean us for breakfast?" Nick asked thankful that Sara had not realised his mistake "Do you realise it will be Faith's seventh birthday soon?"**

"**Yea, I remember!" Sara replied smiling "Her seventh birthday though, where does the time fly?"**

"**I don't know!" Nick replied "I can remember when Faith was born!"**

_Flashback_

_Sara stood in the waiting area pacing waiting for news of her goddaughters' birth. Looking at the door for the tenth time Sara returned to pacing._

"_How long does it take to deliver one baby?" Sara asked herself "If Andrea does not hurry up I will drag the baby out myself!"_

_Nick walked into the waiting area hot and flustered, but happy. Nick watched as Sara paced the floor and talked to herself, Nick walked over to Sara and tapped her on the shoulder and waited for all the questions._

"_Well? How heavy? Who does Faith look like?" Sara asked in one rushed breath_

"_Faith is eight pounds and six ounces!" Nick replies smiling "Faith looks like me!"_

_Nick covered his ears as Sara squealed in delight and pulled him into a hug, a bone crushing hug I might add!_

_End Flashback_

"**Were your ribs ok?" Sara asked grinning at the memory**

"**Yea they were fine, never knew you could squeal quite like that!" Nick remarked starting to giggle "Not very Sara Sidle like!"**

"**What time is it?" Sara asks looking at her own watch "End of shift, finally!"**

"**Yea that's good to know!" Nick replied standing up**

"**Right well, you go to your car and I will go to mine!" Sara rambled "I will drop my car off at my apartment, you obviously following me and then we go together in your car to go collect Faith, is that understood?"**

"**Ok enough with the rambling!" Nick replies grinning "Yes perfectly understood!"**

"**Well that's ok then! Right meet you in the parking lot in five got to get something out my locker first!" Sara said starting to ramble nonsense again walking out of the room**

**Nick stood just inside the break room watching Sara walk down the corridor and into the locker room, Nick eventually looks down at the two empty coffee mugs and places them in the sink. Nick then made his way towards the locker room to find Sara attempting to remove a rather large bag from her locker.**

"**Do you need some help?" Nick asked **

"**No I'm good!" Sara replies who then grunts in frustration "See you in a few!"**

"**Ok, meet you in the car park?" Nick asks not moving**

"**Yea sure!" Sara replied putting her hands on her hips "Stupid thing got stuck in my locker, why didn't I leave this at home till later?"**

"**Ok you are not fine!" Nick remarked "Let me help you!"**

"**Ok but do not get angry with me!" Sara replied smiling innocently **

"**Why would I be angry with you?" Nick quizzed "What have you done now?"**

"**Oh just went overboard for Faith's birthday!" Sara replied shrugging her shoulders "Sorry I couldn't resist!"**

**Nick grinned at Sara and started to help Sara pull the gigantic bag out of the small locker, Nick was confused at how Sara managed getting the bag in but not out. Several minutes later Nick and Sara had managed to remove the bag from her locker and start on their way to Sara's apartment.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Meanwhile across town at Mrs Kelly's home, Faith's baby sitter, Faith was pacing the floor, something she had copied from Sara waiting for the dad to arrive.**

"**Faith he shouldn't be that long now!" Mrs Kelly said attempting to calm Faith down**

"**I know Mrs Kelly; I just want to see him!" Faith replied returning to pacing**

"**Come child sit down you will make yourself ill and me dizzy!" Mrs Kelly pleaded**

"**Sorry Mrs Kelly!" Faith apologises **

**Faith reluctantly sat down and kept jumping up and down on the chair keeping a look out for her dad.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Across town Sara was pulling her car into her complex and then went to her apartment, which she had kept although Grissom kept insisting she gave up and in the current situation Sara was thankful she hadn't, Sara collected fresh clothes all her toiletries and changed out of her work clothes into something more comfortable. Once Sara collected everything she needed she walked back out of her apartment, locked up and walked towards her car to remove the big bag containing Faith's birthday presents, Sara placed the bag in Nick's trunk and then climbed into the passenger side giving Nick a smile.**

"**You ready?" Nick asks smiling back at Sara**

"**Of course!" Sara replied "Just drive Nick; Faith will be driving Mrs Kelly nuts!"**

**Nick let out a soft chuckle and pulled out of the drive and towards Mrs Kelly's home and his daughter, sneaking little glances at Sara who was resting her head on the window and humming along with the radio, Nick then went back to concentrating on the road after all he residing himself to the fact that he and Sara would be and always will be best friends nothing more after all Sara was with his boss and Nick needed his job.**

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading, well those that actually got this far. Anyway please review and I promise I will try and get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. Thanks once again Cody.**


	2. Chapter 2

Faith sat in the chair next to the window watching for her father's Denali to pull into the driveway, Faith looked at her watch, the watch that Sara brought her for Christmas two years ago. Mrs Kelly grinned at Faith and walked over to the child on squeezed her shoulder.

"Faith he won't be long, I promise you!" Mrs Kelly softly spoke "Do you want a cookie?"

"Yes please Mrs Kelly!" Faith replied "DADDY!"

Mrs Kelly jumped as Faith screamed and jumped out of her chair and towards the front door opening it wide and standing at the doorstep.

"DADDY!" Faith screamed waving at her dad and then smiled when she saw Sara "SARA!"

"Faith calm down let your dad park his car!" Mrs Kelly suggested

"Sorry Mrs Kelly, just my daddy is not alone!" Faith said smiling "Sara is with him!"

"Who is Sara?" Mrs Kelly enquired

"Oh Sara is my daddies best friend, but I want her to be my mommy!" Faith replied running towards Sara as soon as she got out of the car "Sara!"

"Hi Rugrat, how are you? Have you behaved for Mrs Kelly?" Sara asked hugging Faith "Hi Mrs Kelly heard all good things about you!"

"Oh? Why thank you!" Mrs Kelly "Nick will you stop for a coffee and cake? Sara is more than welcome!"

"Thanks Jean, Sara do you mind?" Nick asked turning towards Sara

"Yea she don't mind, I can show her all my toys that are here and my bedroom!" Faith answered jumping up and down

"Ok I'm good with that!" Sara replied grinning "Faith wait a second you're pulling my arm out!"

Mrs Kelly and Nick walked into the house and listened to Faith talking to Sara and Sara listening intently; Mrs Kelly smiled and pulled Nick into her kitchen.

"So Nicky do you like Sara?" Mrs Kelly asked

"WHAT?" Nick bellowed ducking Mrs Kelly's hand "Sorry Jean what?"

"Do you have feelings for Sara?" Mrs Kelly asked once again "It is not a hard question Nicky!"

"Sara loves our boss, she is dating him!" Nick replied

"That does not answer my question!" Mrs Kelly replied "Do I have to get Sara in here?"

"No of course not!" Nick replied "Jean it's complicated!"

"How is telling someone that you like them complicated? Kids nowadays!" Jean groaned "Nicky get your act together not for yourself but for the sake of Faith, did you know that Faith wants Sara to be her mommy?"

"No, when did she say that?" Nick asked smiling

"Just as you were getting out of the car and before she ran up to Sara!" Jean replied "So I repeat get your act together and tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Sara asked walking in holding Faith on her hip "Have I done something wrong?"

"You have done nothing wrong" Nick replied watching his daughter falling to sleep on Sara's hip "I think that is our cue to go"

"Faith is ok!" Sara replied "Nick have you something to tell me?"

"Sit down dear" Jean asked "Want a coffee, tea or juice?"

"Juice please Mrs Kelly!" Sara replied smiling at Jean and hugging Faith tighter to her chest "Nick I'm waiting!"

"I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Nick shouted "Sorry for shouting!"

"Oh?" Sara replied "I wasn't expecting that!"

"You ok dear?" Jean asked a pale Sara "Nicky I said tell her calmly not shout it at her!"

"Sorry Jean, sorry Sara!" Nick apologised

"That's ok Nick" Sara replied looking at Faith and then Nick "Nick you know I'm with Grissom!"

"You might as well be on your own!" Nick replied "Sara he mistreats you, makes you do his evidence, makes lame excuses for staying late at work, he is a jerk!"

"NICKY!" Jean exclaimed smacking him across the back of the head "Manners!"

""No Nicky is right; Grissom just does not get me!" Sara replied sighing "I think I need a good chat to him"

"Shall we go now Sara?" Nick asked

"Yea good idea, that Jean for making me feel welcome!" Sara said approaching Jean and hugging her with Faith fast asleep on her other hip "See you some other time?"

"You are always welcome here dear, with or without Nick!" Jean replied "My door is always open!"

"Thank you, see you later!" Sara said walking out of the kitchen and to the door and then the car

"Nicky you have a good women in Sara, just don't mess it up!" Jean told Nick sternly "Or you will have me to deal with!"

"Yes Jean, I know!" Nick replied waving and walking to the car, turning to Sara "Jean likes you!"

"Seems a lot of people do!" Sara mumbled "Why haven't you told me before, before I started dating Grissom?"

"I didn't think you would want to date me, I have Faith!" Nick replied

"You must think I'm a very low person if I couldn't like a man because he had a child?" Sara asked

"No I just didn't want to lose our friendship; it means the world to me!" Nick replied "Look Sara I meant what I said there, I have deep feelings for you and I never want them to go away, I will understand if you want to just go home!"

"I promised Faith that I would spend sometime with her and so I will not break that promise!" Sara replied "Besides at the moment I would only kill Grissom!"

"Ok point taken!" Nick replied smiling "So how did you get my daughter to sleep?"

"I sang to her!" Sara replied looking over at a shocked Nick "What?"

"You sang to Faith? I didn't know you could sing!" Nick replied "Oh yea I do, you sang once in the lab, oh what was that song?"

"One way or another!" Sara replied giggling as Nick hummed the tune "Don't you start singing!"

"Why? I'm a good singer!" Nick replied pouting "Just ask Greg!"

"Greg? The tone deaf ex lab rat Greg?" Sara asked "Was this when he was drunk or high on the fumes?"

"Very funny Sar!" Nick mumbled "So where too?"

"Your house of course!" Sara replied smacking Nick in the same spot Jean did earlier

"Ouch!" Nick groaned "Do women have an obsession with hitting me?"

"Why how many women have hit you recently?" Sara asked

"You and Jean and Faith a few days ago" Nick replied "Yea so just three!"

"You loosing your touch Nicky?" Sara asked giggling "Seriously Nick!"

"No I am not!" Nick protested "I don't want every single woman in the area of Nevada hitting me! I'm saving myself for just one woman!"

Sara just sat staring at Nick as he drove to his house, Sara couldn't take her eyes of Nick the entire way there, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick. Nick knew that once Sara was free from Grissom she would hopefully be his, not that he wanted to rush into this you see.

TBC

Reviews are greatly appreciated and you never know it might motivate me to update quicker. (Yea right, lol I meant of course it would!)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, they are always welcome! Now on with the show, sorry chapter!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick pulled into his driveway and turned to Sara who was fast asleep, as was Faith. Groaning Nick took off his seatbelt and leant across Sara and unclipped her seatbelt, while moving across Nick caught the hint of Coconut and Jasmine and sniffed.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Faith asked half asleep rubbing her eyes "Are you man handling Sara?"

"No!" Nick replied puzzled "Faith where did you learn such a word as man handling?"

"I over heard Aunt Cat say it!" Faith replied "Daddy I am almost seven I'm not a baby anymore!"

"I realise that!" Nick whispered "Hey Rugrat would you mind getting the door?"

"The door to the car? The house? Or your life?" Faith asked giggling at her fathers shocked expression "Seriously daddy which option?"

"The car door first and then the house door" Nick replied wincing when Sara grabbed his shirt "Ouch Sara skin!"

"I don't want to go to bed!" Sara mumbled "Bad things happen!"

"Uhh Sar wake up!" Nick pleaded "Sar!"

"No you can't make me!" Sara mumbled "Bad things happen!"

"Sara what bad things happen?" Nick questioned nudging Sara "Sara please baby wake up!"

"AHHH NICK!" Sara screamed when she woke up "What the hell are you doing?"

"You fell to sleep, you were having a nightmare and I was trying to get you to wake up, sorry!" Nick said smiling sweetly

"Oh right, sorry for shouting at you!" Sara replied looking behind her "Where is Faith?"

"Inside, she woke up and went inside!" Nick replied "Shall we?"

Sara nodded and got out of the car and watched as Nick closed all the doors and locked the car, Sara waited until Nick was beside her and walked into the house together to find Faith in the garden giggling her head off.

"I wonder what Faith is laughing at?" Nick asked himself

"Well whatever it is she is having a whale of a time!" Sara responded "Should we go find out what it is?"

Nick nodded and walked into the garden to see his neighbour Harold showing Faith pictures of his dogs puppies and telling her about how he didn't have a pair of shoes or socks in the house that didn't have holes in. Harold looked up to see Nick and Sara approaching them.

"Hello Nick, hope you don't mind me showing Faith some picks of my Keira's puppies?" Harold asked

"Of course not Harold, I trust you!" Nick replied pointing to Sara "Harold please meet my best friend Sara Sidle!"

"Pleasure to meet you Sara" Harold replied "Is best friend code for girlfriend Nicky?"

"No Harold, we are great friends!" Nick replied smiling at Sara "Sara is great with Faith, always has been since she was born!"

"Daddy can I have one of Keira's puppies for my birthday?" Faith begged batting her eyelids "Please!"

"I will think about it, go back inside!" Nick requested "Don't worry we will be in shortly, we all need to eat!"

Faith looked at her dad one more time waved goodbye to Harold and slowly walked back into the house, Nick knowing that Faith was upset also said his goodbyes to Harold and went inside, once Nick was away from the garden, Sara turned to Harold and smiled.

"How much are you selling the puppies for?" Sara asked Harold "Nick is not getting a choice, he for one can resist that face but I can not!"

"For you Sara free!" Harold replied "I can tell you love Faith, she loves you too! Faith told me that she wants you to be her mommy!"

"Did she?" Sara asked surprised who then smiled "Oh how sweet is that!"

"Very sweet, so when do you want to come around and pick out Faith's puppy?" Harold asked

"Tomorrow morning" Sara replied "Faith will want me to stay over, separate rooms I might add!"

"Sara even if you and Nick shared the same bed, why would it bother me?" Harold asked "You are both adults!"

"I am already in a relationship" Sara replied sighing "One which is complicated as it is!"

"Oh your boyfriend doesn't appreciate you?" Harold asked

"Yea, have you considered being an agony aunt?" Sara replied smiling at Harold

"I have but the dress and heals would kill me!" Harold replied snorting in laughter "Seriously if it bothers you that much sort it, remember you will always have friends like Nick to catch you when you fall!"

"Thanks Harold, see you tomorrow at about eleven?" Sara said

"Yea fine by me" Harold replied "Nice meeting you Sara!"

"Nice meeting you too!" Sara replied waving as she walked away

Sara walked into the house closing the door to the garden and walked into the kitchen; Faith saw Sara and grinned while Sara snuck up on Nick.

"BOO!" Sara screamed in Nick's ear

"Holy shi...sugar!" Nick exclaimed "Don't scare me like that!"

Faith burst into fits of giggles and pointed at her dad while smacking the table in front of her, Nick glared at Sara and Faith and then also burst into fits of laughter when he noticed both had tears running down their faces.

"Oh my god that was hilarious" Sara eventually said wiping at her face "Best laugh I have had in ages, thanks guys!"

"Our pleasure" Nick replied "Right time for some food and then for you Miss Stokes bedtime!"

"What it is only midday?" Faith groaned "I don't want to go to bed!"

"Missy you have to go to bed, I know for one you never sleep when at Mrs Kelly's house" Nick told his daughter

"Well if you were home at night time then I would sleep!" Faith snapped "Why can't I stay with Sara when she doesn't work?"

"Faith now stop talking like this!" Nick warned

"Why? I maybe only six daddy, but I'm not stupid!" Faith growled "When Sara is not at work I want to stay with her, please!"

"Faith you do not get a choice in the matter!" Nick replied

"Why not? I normally do!" Faith replied tears glistening her eyes "Please daddy!"

"Nick Faith can stay with me, it's fine with me!" Sara said pulling Faith into a hug "Missy I think your tired aren't you?"

"Yea" Faith mumbled into Sara's shirt "Can you tuck me in?"

"Sure thing Rugrat, now I think a young lady needs to apologise to her daddy!" Sara remarked turning Faith to face her dad

"Sorry daddy!" Faith sobbed "Don't be angry at me"

"I'm not angry at you baby, sweet dreams missy" Nick replied as Sara picked Faith up from the floor and carried her to her room "One day missy I will grant your dream of making Sara your mommy!"

Nick walked to the kitchen door and stood listening to Sara sing a lullaby to Faith, Nick smiled to himself and kept himself busy in the kitchen till Sara returned.

TBC

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sat at his kitchen table waiting for Sara to return, a few minutes later Nick could hear Sara walking down the corridor whispering angrily down her cell phone, Nick stood up and made himself look busy as not to show Sara that he was listening, although he was.

"Grissom I am not having this conversation with you right now!" Sara said "Look if the lab means that much to you why don't you live there, oh wait I forgot that is what you have been doing for the past five weeks!"

Nick turned around and watched as Sara paced his kitchen throwing her hands in the air while talking to Grissom, Nick was thankful that it wasn't him getting the ear lashing at this time, Sara looked in a foul mood and it was increasing by the second. Nick went to the far end of the kitchen to fetch two mugs and slowly made his way back to wear Sara was leaning against the sink.

"Honestly Grissom this relationship as been one farce after the other! You don't respect me and you obviously don't know what I'm going through right now!" Sara snarled "You are nothing but a...a I can't even think of the word to describe you!"

Nick pointed to the tap and Sara moved who then abruptly stopped and turned towards Nick, Nick stood nervously at the sink holding onto the kettle and watched as Sara turned on her kneel and stormed into the living room.

"You seriously think I'm screwing Nick? Oh come on Grissom are you really that dense?" Sara snarled "I am Nick's best friend and godmother to his daughter, so please tell me oh mighty Grissom how does that constitute to me screwing Nick?"

Nick stood gobsmacked at the living room entrance not believing what Sara had said or more to the point that Grissom had said it first, Nick strode across the room and stood in front of Sara motioning that he wanted the phone.

"Grissom? Are you jealous that Sara spends time with me?" Nick asked Grissom calmly "Oh wait she does doesn't she and you know the reason for that don't you? Yes Grissom you love the lab more than you do you girlfriend you are going to end up a very lonely old man!"

Nick handed Sara her phone back and stormed into the kitchen banging whatever he could find, but not to loud as to wake Faith, Sara stood with the phone in her hand and then placed it to her ear.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Grissom? Oh here is another piece of truthful information for you, it's over!" Sara said "So go home play with your bugs and don't worry about me I'll be fine, not that it would matter to you anyway! Screw you Grissom!"

Sara threw her phone onto the couch and opened the door to the garden and screamed and fell to the ground, Nick stopped banging around and ran from the kitchen to the garden to find Sara weeping on the floor on her hands and knees.

"Sara what happened? What did he say?" Nick enquired

"It doesn't matter Nick!" Sara sobbed "Nothing matters about me!"

"Hold on wait a minute, why do you say that?" Nick asked pulling Sara up from the floor and into the house "Come on tell me what is wrong, I can't help you otherwise!"

"My life is one big screw up after another!" Sara replied "Since I was Faith's age nothing went right for me, nothing!"

"Care to explain?" Nick asked making Sara sit on his couch

"I was five or six when I would make daily or weekly visits to the hospital, at that age you thought it was normal you believe anything!" Sara said sighing pulling her legs to her chest "It got so bad that one day my mother killed my father, cast off was on the walls, you know I don't even remember the name of the lady that took me away! I was put in foster home after foster home, when I was thirteen I was raped, I still have nightmares about it now!"

"Oh so that was why you were saying bad things happen when you go to bed!" Nick said finally realising "Anything else?"

"Yes but I think you have heard enough!" Sara responded looking at the door "My apartment is not that far from here, I'm just going to end back!"

"Oh no your not!" Nick replied "Sara stay here around people that care about you!"

"Nicky I can't!" Sara said tears forming her eyes "I'm so screwed up I'm not good company for anyone, oh damn it!"

"What?" Nick enquired "What now?"

"I promised Harold I would go see him tomorrow morning for...never mind!" Sara said realising her almost mistake

"You are going to buy Faith a puppy aren't you?" Nick asked smiling

"Guilty as charged, oh come on Nick you can resist her begging eyes but I can not!" Sara remarked "Please can I get her a puppy?"

"How about we get two?" Nick responded laughing at Sara's shocked face

"Come again?" Sara asked

"I said how about we get two or three one for each of us...oh uhh I meant!" Nick shuttered

"What did you mean?" Sara asked smiling once again "Come on Nicky spit it out!"

"I was thinking, god why is this so hard?" Nick groaned looking at the ceiling "I was wondering to save you money and me the babysitting money would you like to move in here with me and Faith, sorry if it seems quick but I uhh answer me Sar!"

"Your rambling Nick" Sara responded "Wouldn't it be a bit weird us both coming to work in the same car at the same time and then we would have to change my address at the lab!"

"So the answer is no then?" Nick asked disappointed

"I didn't say no, or yes!" Sara replied "Nick I need time to think about this"

"ok Sar, so are we going to go see Harold?" Nick asked quickly changing the subject

"Shouldn't one of us stay here in case Faith wakes up?" Sara asked looking down the hallway

"Faith will be out like a light until I go in and wake her!" Nick replied opening the door "Sar come on trust me!"

"Nick I don't feel comfortable leaving Faith on her own!" Sara responding staring down the hall

"Ok you go pick three puppies and I will wait here in case Faith wakes up!" Nick replied

"Nicky I'm sorry I just don't feel right leaving her on her own even if it is for a few minutes, it just doesn't seem the right thing to do!" Sara remarked "I shouldn't feel this way I'm not her mother!"

"You might as well be!" Nick responded "Faith wants you to be her mommy, so why not give her that wish?"

"Nick I can't!" Sara replied looking at her feet "I don't want to turn out like my mother!"

"Sar listen to me, there is only a few people I trust with Faith! You, Jean, Harold and the gang minus Grissom!" Nick said pulling Sara into a hug "Don't worry your a great motherly figure for Faith and you will be a great mother figure to your own children!"

Sara nodded and smiled at Nick, Sara then turned around and walked up to Harold's front door, knocked and waited for Harold to answer it.

"Oh hello Sara, you're early!" Harold responded shocked "You escaped from Nick then?"

"Nick is stood at his front door!" Nick replied

"Oh? Well hello Nick!" Harold replied grinning at Sara "So what can I do for you Sara?"

"We want to buy three puppies" Sara requested "We will pay for them!"

"I'm sorry I can't charge you; please take three puppies as a gesture of kindness!" Harold said allowing Sara inside

Sara walked into Harold's home and was thankful that he left the door open, Harold pointed in the direction of where the puppies were sleeping and watched as Sara looked at all eight of the puppies.

"Cute aren't they?" Harold asked knowing the answer "Seen any you like so far?"

"These are the cutest things ever!" Sara exclaimed "Yes I have seen one for Faith especially!"

"Let me guess the Chocolate one!" Harold enquired "Yea she's quite the character!"

"Yes I'll have her; oh look this one opened its eyes to me!" Sara squealed in delight

"Oh yes he's a cheeky fellow, always trying to escape!" Harold explained

"Well he's mine!" Sara replied "Now which one for Nick?"

"Might I suggest one?" Harold asked "You have a keen eye but I think this little fellow is the cutest thing ever, but I am being modest!"

"No please go ahead, I have picked two just need one more!" Sara replied making room for Harold

"Now this little fellow is the runt of the litter, but don't let that fool you he is a feisty as the two you have there!" Harold explained picking the smallest golden Labrador of the litter

"Oh how cute, oh yes please I will take him!" Sara said giggling as the little girl puppy chew on her finger "Harold are you sure you don't want some form of payment?"

"My payment is to see the joy on your face and Faith's face!" Harold replied "Plus they will just be next door so I will see them all grow up, what better payment is that?"

Sara smiled picked the three puppies from the box and walked back out onto Harold's driveway, Harold stopped at the door and watched as Sara happily made her way back towards Nick's house, as soon as Sara went in the door Harold closed his and went about his business.

Nick stood in the kitchen washing dishes when Sara came back into the kitchen giggling her head off, Nick smiled and turned towards Sara.

"Well I see you picked the cutest ones of the bunch!" Nick remarked "Shall I go wake Faith? She should be ok after her power nap!"

"Yea sure!" Sara said from the kitchen cupboard looking for a box "Nick we may need to go to a pet shop and buy these guys everything!"

"Why do we have to go shopping Sara?" Faith asked from the kitchen door way "What you got there Sara?"

"Close your eyes for me Rugrat!" Sara requested smiling as Faith did as she was told "Hold out your arms for me!"

"Ok Sara, oh that tickled!" Faith exclaimed "What is it Sara?"

"Open your eyes missy and find out!" Sara said grinning

Faith opened her eyes and looked down and her face lit up when she saw her Chocolate Labrador staring back at her.

"PUPPY!" Faith screamed "Thank you Sara!"

"It wasn't just me, your daddy allowed me to get her!" Sara explained "So Rugrat what you going to call her?"

"Willow, oh she is so cute! Wait till I tell all my friends at school!" Faith squealed hugging Willow who chew her ear "That tickles Willow, so when do we go shopping?"

"Well how about now?" Nick asked "Just need to take all the puppies with us!"

"All the puppies? How many do we have?" Faith asked playing with Willow on the floor

"We have three!" Sara replied "You have Willow, I have Bailey and your dad has?"

"Harley, he's the smallest but the cutest!" Nick said

"No way Willow is cuter!" Faith protested "Willow is cuter because she's a girl!

"You can't argue with that!" Sara said grinning at Nick

"That's it you too, gang up on me!" Nick said pouting

"Oh daddy!" Faith giggled picking up Willow and walking to the front door

"You have made her day!" Nick remarked looking at Sara "Thanks!"

"Anytime, come on Nick before Faith kicks the door down!" Sara said walking out the kitchen babbling to Bailey

Nick looked down at his puppy Harley and picked him up, Nick scratched Harley behind his ears and walked towards his front door. Nick made sure that Faith and Sara and the three puppies were safely in the car before driving off. Nick looked in the back seat to find both Faith and Sara laughing and playing with the three puppies, Nick smiled thankful that he had a friend like Sara.

TBC

Review please! Don't you think that Faith is the cutest little thing going? Well I do just think of a younger looking Nick with long shoulder length hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick pulled into the car park of the pet store and had to do a double take, he believed he saw Grissom with another women going into the pet store, just thinking he was having a mad moment he turned towards Sara and Faith and burst out laughing.

"What are you two doing?" Nick sniggered

"We are showing the puppies what not to chew and what they can chew!" Faith replied rolling her eyes at her dad as if it was the logically thing to do

"Ok then, but do you have to actually bite what they can bite?" Nick asked giggling

"Well they will never learn otherwise!" Sara responded "Don't look at me like that, as if I have grown another head Nick!"

"Sorry just looked weird the both of you chewing my car!" Nick replied "Right shopping time!"

Sara helped Faith out of her car seat and onto the sidewalk, while Nick dealt with the three puppies and the locking of the car, Sara couldn't help but laugh when she saw Nick struggling to do everything.

"Nick do you want a hand?" Sara asked

"No I'm good!" Nick replied "Go wait inside I'll be there in a second"

Sara and Faith walked away from Nick and into the reception of the shop, Faith was jumping up and down excitedly wanting to run off, but still begin in Vegas and Sara knowing what could happen Sara kept hold of Faith's hand tightly.

"Sara can I go look over there?" Faith begged

"No Rugrat" Sara replied receiving a pout lip "Rugrat there are too many people around, some could be nasty people out to grab a little girl like you, I don't think your daddy would be happy if you went missing, you're his life!"

"Ok" Faith replied "Sara? Will you come over there with me then?"

Sara nodded and was pulled across to the fish tank, Faith watched as tiny fish and gigantic fish swam past her face, Faith giggled like crazy pointing and tapping the glass.

"Faith don't hit the glass to hard!" Sara warned

"I won't Sara, I promise!" Faith replied "Wow what kind of fish is that?"

"I don't know, we will ask someone later!" Sara replied "Where is your daddy?"

"I'm here, you miss me?" Nick asked sneaking up on the girls

"I did daddy, I think you scared Sara though?" Faith remarked "Shopping!"

"Yea shopping, Grissom what the hell are you doing here?" Sara snarled making Faith wince

"Shopping what does it look like?" Grissom replied

"Grissom where did you get too?" Sofia asked "Oh hi Sara, hi Nick hello Faith!"

"You're with Sofia?" Sara asked staring at the blond "When did this happen?"

"Oh we have been spending time with each other for about three to four weeks now!" Sofia replied

"Grissom we have been dating for two years and now at the end you go out with Sofia? Why?" Sara asked remaining calm

"I don't know!" Grissom replied

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Sara screamed causing Faith to cry "You accused me of screwing Nick! So I ask you are you screwing Sofia?"

"Sara!" Faith wailed "Sara please calm down!"

"I am calm missy!" Sara said pulling Faith onto her hip and hugging her "Well Grissom I am waiting!"

"Yes but just the once!" Grissom replied bowing his head

"Just the once? Is that supposed to make this all better? Why?" Sara asked tears forming her eyes "Am I really that bad a person?"

"No I just don't love you the way I used to" Grissom said

"Grissom loves me!" Sofia piped in

"I suggest you shut up Sofia, be thankful I'm holding onto my goddaughter or so help me you would be flat on the floor!" Sara snarled pulling Faith into a tighter hug as she sobbed into her shirt

"Griss I suggest you and Sofia leave!" Nick requested "Oh and Griss I am utterly shocked in your behaviour I honestly don't know how you could do this, this is just not you!"

Nick pulled Sara away from Grissom and Sofia and made Sara stand around the corner while Nick walked back to Grissom.

"Griss, Sara will be coming over later with me to collect all her stuff from your house!" Nick informed Grissom "Oh and I'll be letting Catherine and the team know what a sleaze bag you really are and as far as your concerned Sofia you can stick your friendship up your ass!"

Nick walked back towards Sara and Faith and found both of them crying on the floor, Nick pulled Sara into a hug and held onto Faith's hand while also trying to juggle three hyper puppies, for a second Nick let go off Faith's hand and Faith ran back in the general direction of where Sofia and Grissom were last.

"Excuse Mr Grissom" Faith said to Grissom

"Yes Faith, what can I do for you?" Grissom asked

"Well you can go back to being an Ostrich forever burying your head in the sand!" Faith replied "You sir are a jerk!"

"Faith Stokes!" Sofia gasped "Now that wasn't very nice!"

"Sofia do I look like I care?" Faith asked "You Sofia are the ugliest person on this planet and you deserve whatever life throws at you!"

"Faith you need to go back to your dad!" Grissom suggested

"My dad will find me!" Faith responded

"How Faith? This place is huge!" Grissom replied

"By doing this you git!" Faith snarled kicking Grissom in his private parts "As for you Sofia, hope you like looking like a dog!"

Faith with all her might pushed Sofia into the dog food stand sending cans of dog food over Sofia, some of the cans spilt sending the contents over Sofia, Faith stood proud of herself and watched as two grown adults moaned and whimpered from the floor, Faith then turned around to find her dad and Sara staring at her.

"Oh hey" Faith said "Sorry I ran off just had to say something to these two idiots!"

Sara bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh through her tears, Nick walked up to Faith and picked her up and hugged her.

"Faith promise me never to run off again!" Nick pleaded grinning at both Grissom and Sofia

"I won't daddy, just needed to deal with two problems!" Faith replied sweetly

Sara the interaction between Faith and Nick and smiled, she could have stayed watching them for quite sometime until Willow chewing her finger brought her back to reality.

"Guys we need to continue shopping" Sara remarked "We need food, three beds and plenty of shampoo!"

Nick nodded and walked away from Sofia and Grissom and towards Sara and around the corner, after buying everything the three puppies would possible need Nick drove back to his house.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Later that same day Nick drove Sara to Grissom's house to collect her belongings, leaving Faith at Harold's home for the time being, as soon as Nick entered Grissom's driveway he sensed Sara tense up.

"Hey Sar you ok?" Nick enquired

"Yea the sooner I do this the better!" Sara replied getting out of the car and walking up to the front door

"It's open!" Grissom replied "God my nuts hurt!"

"So they should!" Sara replied walking past Grissom and towards the bedroom to quickly collect her clothes

"Where is Nick?" Grissom asked

"Nick is sat in the car; I think if he came inside he would hit you!" Sara replied "Not that I would blame him, or shall I just let my goddaughter do it for him? Oh yes I forgot she already did!"

"Sara I'm sorry!" Grissom pleaded

"It's too late now; you made your bed now sleep in it!" Sara replied carrying two suitcases and two bags down the hallway

"Can I at least help you to the car?" Grissom asked

"No I can manage; the spare key is on the side table!" Sara replied walking out the door and walked towards the car "Have a nice life with your bitch!"

Sara tossed her bags into the trunk and walked around to the passenger side and got in, turning to Nick she smiled and stuck her finger up at Grissom. Nick burst out laughing and pulled out of Grissom's driveway and back towards Sara's apartment where they were to collect the rest of her belongings.

"Are you sure you want to live with me?" Nick asked

"I am very sure, means I get to spend more time with Faith and it also means that when you're working and I'm not you have a in living babysitter already!" Sara rambled

"Ok as long as your sure!" Nick responded "We can pick up your truck too and we can bring everything back in one go!"

"Good idea Nick" Sara replied staring out the front window "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Sar, you are not at fault here!" Nick replied touching Sara's hand "Trust me the ones to blame in all this are Sofia and Grissom and trust me the team won't let then live it down!"

Sara smiled weakly at Nick and watched the traffic go by, when Nick pulled into Sara's apartment complex, they both got out and went up to Sara's apartment and started packing up her books, music and clothes.

TBC

Review please, sorry I had to make Grissom a jerk! Sorry to all the Grissom fans don't get me wrong I am a Grissom fan, just for this story he is a jerk, just don't get me started on Sofia!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm on a roll today! Ewww got something sticky on my butt now (I'm on a roll get it?) Anyway this has become my favourite story to update because it is fresh in my mind and it practically writes it's self how clever is that?

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The next day after dropping Faith off at Mrs Kelly's, Nick drove the short distance to the lab watching Sara every now and again. Although Sara had told Nick a few things about her past, he knew that she hadn't told him everything and he was willing to wait until Sara felt able enough to tell him.

"Another day at the lab!" Sara moaned "Watch Grissom put us on a crappy case just too spite us!"

"Sar don't let it bother you, if he does just go to Ecklie!" Nick replied

"Oh yea that would be an interesting conversation!" Sara replied sarcastically "Oh Ecklie do you know Grissom has got a grudge against me and Nick Stokes because he's screwing Sofia Curtis!"

"Yes just like that" Nick said grinning "Come on Sar, we need to go in"

Sara stepped out of Nick's car and slowly made her way into the CSI building, walking past Judy and down towards the break room to find Catherine, Greg and Warrick already there.

"Hey girl!" Warrick greeted "You seen Nick?"

"Yea he is on his way" Sara replied walking over to the coffee pot "Anyone for coffee?"

"Yes please" Everyone replied

Nick walked into the room, not noticing Warrick, Greg or Catherine and straight over to Sara and whispered in her ear.

"Grissom can barely walk, thanks to Faith!" Nick whispered turning around slowly when Catherine coughed "Oh hi guys!"

"Care to share?" Catherine asked

"Yea Grissom is a lying toe rag, who thinks sleeping with Sofia is ok!" Sara blurts out "Faith taught him a lesson and kicked him in the nuts!"

"Oh wow!" Catherine gasped "I wasn't expecting that, go Faith!"

Grissom slowly walked into the room and looked over at Sara who turned away and sat between Catherine and Nick, Catherine glared at Grissom who in turn saw that every single member of his team were glaring at him.

"Assignments!" Grissom announced

"Why should we take anything from you?" Catherine asked "Jerk!"

"Catherine? So you know then?" Grissom asked staring at Sara

"Of course we know that you are screwing Sofia!" Catherine replied harshly "Oh here comes Brass, won't he enjoy hearing this!"

"Evening all, how are...we?" Brass asked the team who were all glaring at Grissom "Have you told them no vacation time or something Gil?"

"No he's been screwing Sofia behind Sara's back!" Greg proudly told Brass

Brass turned towards Grissom and grabbed him by his neck and pushed him against the wall, everyone sat shocked at Brass's reaction, and it was Sara who eventually made a move to prevent Jim killing Grissom.

"Jim stop it, please!" Sara begged "It's not worth it!"

"Not worth it? I warned him not to hurt you!" Jim snarled still holding onto Grissom's neck "Gil you disgust me!

"Hi all" Sofia announced to everyone in the room and then noticing Jim with his hand on Grissom neck "Jim let Gil go!"

"Sofia be thankful your a women!" Jim snarled "You best keep out of my sight!"

Jim let go of Grissom and stormed out of the room and towards the exit, Sofia ran over to Grissom who was gasping for air, Sofia turned to everyone in the room who each in turn turned away from her.

"Ok, now that Grissom will need a trip to the ER I will hand out assignments!" Catherine said "Now if you don't mind moving your big butt out of my face I'll be able to give assignments out to the team, if you please Slag, oh sorry Sofia!"

Sofia helped Grissom up off the floor and out of the lab; Catherine looked around at the team and smiled at Sara. Catherine handed Nick and Greg an assignment to the striporama telling Greg to behave, Warrick got an B n E at Henderson and Catherine partnered up with Sara on a B n E in Summerlin.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

While driving to the crime scene Catherine noticed Sara squirming in her seat, wondering what could possibly be bothering Sara Catherine looked over at her colleague and friend.

"Sara are you ok?" Catherine asked "You are really squirming there!"

"Yea sorry, I need the loo!" Sara replied

"You just went before we left!" Catherine remarked "Sar your not...no forget it!"

Sara got out the car and walked up to Jim who was standing with his arms folded, but as soon as he saw Sara and Catherine approaching he calmed down and smiled.

"Hey ladies, got quite a gruesome B n E here!" Jim explained "Wife was still at home when the suspect broke in, you ok Sar?"

"Yea fine Jim!" Sara replied "Cath you got the kits?"

"Yea I sure have, hey Jim nice reaction!" Catherine whispered to Jim "Don't worry though I think Nick is helping our dear friend here!"

"Yea well I will just say what I said to Gil, hurt her and I will kill him!" Jim replied helping Catherine with the kits "How do you think she's doing?"

"Hey Jim did the wife survive?" Sara asked

"Sounds to me that she is fine!" Catherine whispered to Jim

"Yea she's at Desert Palms having surgery" Jim replied

"Well look at this cast off she put up quite a fight!" Catherine remarked "You want upstairs or downstairs Sar?"

"Upstairs" Sara replied grabbing her kit and walking up the stairs "Cath some more blood splatter up here!"

"Ok Sar, I'm on my way!" Catherine replied "See you later Jim!"

"You will, look after her Cath!" Jim requested

Catherine nodded and walked up the stairs and when she got to the top she saw Sara in the main bedroom dusting for prints, so Catherine opened her kit and grabbed the Luminol and started to spray the blood splatter on the wall, two seconds later Catherine saw Sara run down the stairs and out the front door.

"Whoa!" Catherine exclaimed walking quickly down the stairs "Hey Sar where are you?"

Catherine walked further out to find Sara leaning over a bush far from the crime scene, Catherine walked over to Sara to hear her retching and groaning.

"Hey Sar, have you eaten something off recently?" Catherine enquired

"No I..I haven't!" Sara replied standing up "Great I throw up at a crime scene!"

"At least it wasn't actually in the crime scene itself I guess!" Catherine replied handing Sara a tissue "Personally question, when was the last time you had your cycle?

"I've always been irregular so I don't know!" Sara replied "I think it was at a guess almost eight weeks ago!"

"Jesus Sara you need to buy a pregnancy test as soon as we do this crime scene, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!" Catherine said grinning "Come on this crime won't solve itself!"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

After finishing the crime scene and booking in their evidence Catherine dragged Sara to the nearest drug store and watched as she paid for two pregnancy tests, Catherine giggled as the cashier looked from Sara to the tests and then the till.

"Could I just pay today please?" Sara enquired "Or are you going to play eye tennis with me?"

"Sorry miss, uhh that will be eleven dollars please!" The cashier replied "Would you like them in a bag?"

"Of course I want them in a bag!" Sara groaned "Sorry can we hurry this up?"

The cashier nodded and once Sara paid for her goods, she briskly walked out the shop followed by Catherine who was giggling her head off, Sara turned and looked at Catherine pouting which made Catherine worse.

"Yes laugh all you want Miss Willows I can see how funny this is for you!" Sara groaned "I'm never doing anything that embarrassing again!"

Catherine just nodded and put her car into drive and headed back to the lab where she directed Sara straight towards the ladies bathroom going in with her.

"Cath could you stand outside, it's difficult enough peeing on a stick without someone else listening!" Sara asked

"I'm staying right here, I'll hum a tune or turn on a tap!" Catherine replied humming to her self

Sara laughed at Catherine and peeded on the little stick, flushing the rest of the contents away and stepping out the cubicle, Catherine stopped humming and turned towards Sara.

"Well?" Catherine enquired "What does it say?"

"Cath give it three minutes!" Sara replied placing the stick on the sink edge "So how is Lindsay?"

"Lindsay is ok, drives me nuts on occasion but that is what teenage girls do!" Catherine replied

"Uhh ok!" Sara replied sighing "What sort of mother am I going to be?"

"A great one, beside you have and the rest of the gang!" Catherine replied "Can I ask a question?"

"It's never stopped you before!" Sara replied smiling at Catherine "Yea go ahead"

"If you are pregnant, it's Gil's!" Catherine asked

"Yes unfortunately!" Sara replied "Sorry can't imagine Griss piled up high in dirty diapers and bottles, I'm so screwed!"

"You will be fine!" Catherine replied pulling Sara into a hug "Besides you have me, I'm a single mother and I believe Lindsay turned out right in the end!"

Sara giggled and pulled back from Catherine to look at the test on he edge of the sink, looking at Catherine Sara sighed.

"Guess I'm going to go look for maternity clothes now!" Sara remarked "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh sorry this is good news! Well it is isn't it?" Catherine asked "Oh I'm godmother!"

"Yea it is good news, I'm going to be a mother!" Sara replied "Now I have the joys of telling Grissom, is he back in his office?"

"Yea he sure is, you want me to come with you? Moral support and all!" Catherine asked "Or should I start on our evidence?"

"You start on the evidence I won't be long, I will just drop the pregnancy test on his desk and subtly say here you go daddy!" Sara explained "Wish me luck!"

"Girl you don't need it!" Catherine replied walking out the bathroom "I will be in lab two if you need me!"

"Yea see you later Cath and thanks!" Sara replied

"What are friends for?" Catherine replied "Go Sara before you change your mind!"

Sara walked away from a giggling Catherine and towards Gil's office clutching the pregnancy test in her hand, not even bothering to knock Sara stormed into the office and threw the test on Grissom's desk.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Grissom asked

"Are you really that clueless? It's a pregnancy test, my pregnancy test!" Sara responded "I'm pregnant with your child!"

"Get rid of it!" Grissom demanded "I don't want any responsibility for it!"

"Fine consider yourself out of this baby life forever!" Sara responded storming towards the office door "Griss you have no right to tell me to get rid of this baby, it is as much mine as it is yours!"

"Fine consider me a sperm donor!" Grissom replied "Leave now!"

"You bastard!" Sara snarled opening the door to his office and storming out "Utter bastard!"

Sara stormed down the lab and into the lab she would be working with Catherine in, Catherine noticed Sara's angry face and just let it go. Sometime later Nick and Greg appeared at the lab door.

"Hey what's eating Griss?" Greg asked

"Grissom is a self centred bastard!" Sara replied through gritted teeth

"Sara, I have not asked because I didn't want my head chewed off but what the hell gives?" Catherine enquired "You want Greg and Nick to go?"

"No they can stay, they will know eventually anyway!" Sara replied taking in a deep breath "I'm pregnant and Grissom is the father, I went to tell him and he told me to get rid of it, when I said no he said as far as he was concerned he was only a sperm donor and that he didn't care about this child!"

"That bastard!" Greg snarled "I'm going to kill him!"

Greg went to go out the room but Catherine managed to grab his arm and sit him back down, Nick stood beside Sara and held her hand, Catherine was seething in anger but was remaining calm for the sake of Sara, Greg and Nick. Catherine was devising a plan in her head off now to make Grissom pay and eventually Catherine would get the rest of the team and Brass in on the action.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine, Greg, Nick and Warrick were sat in the break room waiting for Brass to arrive, Sara had gone to fetch him to calm herself down and get away from the lab.

"Seriously can't believe my idol has caused so much pain to someone I care about!" Greg said breaking the silence

"Well I hate to be Grissom when Brass finds out!" Warrick remarked "The guy is already on thin ice, this will make it break!"

"I want to kill him!" Nick said still very angry "Kill me and I know how to do it too!"

"Nicky calm down, Sara needs you now more than ever!" Catherine remarked "You care so much for Sara we can all see it, so remain calm Brass will deal with it!"

Catherine and the boys sat the break room sat at the table waiting for Sara to arrive with Brass, meanwhile Sara was walking into CSI with a very reluctant Brass beside her.

"Sara why are you dragging me back to CSI?" Jim asked "Sara I have something to tell you, something I have wanted to tell you for so long, it hurts that I haven't told you before!"

"Jim your babbling, spit it out!" Sara requested putting her arm into Jim's

"I knew your mother and father!" Jim responded sighing "When your mother killed your father I tried to see you but they wouldn't let me, I was a young man then!"

"Jim?" Sara asked still holding Jim's arm

"Sara please forgive, I did try to help you they just wouldn't let me!" Jim pleaded "I'm your Uncle!"

"Your my what?" Sara asked

"I'm your Uncle that is why I'm so protective of you now!" Jim explained "Sara?"

"Sorry this has turned out to be the weirdest day of my life!" Sara replied "Why didn't they let you take me, your a family member!"

"I tried I really did, nothing I can do or say can change what happened to you by the hands of your parents, but now can you forgive an old man for keeping this a secret for so long?" Jim asked in one quick breath

"Jim, I don't know! You don't just drop a bombshell on someone and expect them to be overjoyed about it!" Sara replied "Oh well if it the time for dropping bombshells uhh I'm pregnant and Grissom is the father!"

"Whoa!" Jim exclaimed "Sara that was totally unexpected and what did Grissom say?"

"Grissom didn't take it very well!" Sara replied

"What did he say?" Jim enquired

"Well he said as far as he was concerned he was a sperm donor and wanted nothing to do with his child!" Sara replied

"WHAT?" Jim screamed "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Meanwhile in the break room Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg heard Jim shout and ran out of the break room to find Jim jogging down the corridor to Grissom's office and Sara dragging him the other way.

"Guys help me!" Sara pleaded "Jim's gone crazy!"

"Jim calm down, he will get his comeuppance some other way!" Catherine pleaded standing in front of Jim "Now go sit in the break room and listen to what we have to say!"

"I have heard quite enough thank you!" Jim replied "Now Cath, Sara let me go!"

"Jim sit down and calm down!" Warrick requested "Your hurting Sara!"

"Sara? Did I hurt you?" Jim turned and asked

"Yea just a little" Sara replied

"So sorry, I didn't mean too I'm just like my brother!" Jim said

"What did he just say?" Greg asked Nick "Did he just say I'm like my brother, I didn't know Brass had a brother!"

"Can we take this into the break room?" Sara asked followed by everyone "So I will explain, Jim is my Uncle!"

"Say that again?" Nick asked "Am I imagining you just said that Jim is your Uncle?"

"No your not imagining it, Jim is my Uncle!" Sara replied

"Ok today is just full of surprises!" Warrick remarked "Oh congrats girl!"

"Thanks, how did you know?" Sara asked looking at a guilty Catherine "Cath?"

"Sorry it kind of slipped out!" Catherine responded shrugging her shoulders

"Can we focus? How do we deal with Grissom?" Greg asked

"Well to make sure no one gets into serious trouble we need to speak to Ecklie" Catherine remarked

"Really?" Sara asked "Can we just do this without him?"

"Nope, beside he is already on his way!" Catherine replied looking out the room to find Ecklie walking their way "Here he comes now, be prepared to explain everything!"

"Oh great!" Sara said sarcastically "Great conversation starter!"

Ecklie walked into the break room and sat down and watched as twelve pairs of eyes stared back at him.

"Ok what can I do for you guys?" Ecklie asked

"You can give Grissom protection!" Catherine responded first

"Why does Grissom need protection?" Ecklie asked

"Grissom is a self centred jerk!" Sara snarled "I'm pregnant Ecklie and Grissom is the father, but told me as far as he was concerned he was a sperm donor, all this time he's been screwing Sofia Curtis possibly on work time!"

"Have you the prove?" Ecklie asked Sara

"Well Nick heard Sofia tell me that she had been dating Grissom for four to five weeks, Grissom even admitted he was screwing Sofia!" Sara replied "I must warn you several people want to kill him!"

"I take these people are in this room right now?" Ecklie asked looking at all the guys "Nick, Greg, Warrick and Brass?"

"Yes but don't forget Catherine!" Sara said

"Ok guys Grissom should know that to have sexual relations with a co worker in work hours is not advised, punishable of suspension!" Ecklie explained "Truthfully I have been having several complaints about Grissom every week, his employment jacket is now bigger than worse Sara!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Sara responded "So what happens from here?"

"Well I want you all to go home!" Ecklie replied "I don't want to suspend any of you, Catherine will you take temporary lead of the team?"

"Yea sure, so my first job would be to get this lot away from the lab then?" Catherine enquired

"You got it!" Ecklie replied "Go now I don't want you around when I speak to Grissom, go!"

Catherine made the team including Brass to move out of the room and towards the locker room, Ecklie made his way to Grissom's office and walked straight in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Grissom snapped

"Gil, I have hundreds of complaints from CSI and Detectives alike, I have had it Gil with your attitude so I hereby suspend you until further notice!" Ecklie said "Clear your desk and get out!"

"Who will be in charge of Nightshift?" Grissom enquired

"Catherine Willows!" Ecklie replied "Now hurry up I wouldn't want to have you escorted from the building by security!"

Ecklie walked back out of Grissom's office and towards Judy at reception, stopping at the desk he heard laughter in the locker room and then turned to Judy.

"All nightshift mail and assignments go to the hands of Catherine Willows or if Catherine is off Sara Sidle, do I make myself clear?" Ecklie asked

"Yes sir!" Judy responded writing down a note for other receptionist "Sir could I ask where Dr Grissom is going?"

"Where Gil Grissom is going is a matter for the lab and Grissom himself" Ecklie replied "Remember assignments to Catherine or Sara!"

Judy nodded and watched as Ecklie walked into the locker room where the Nightshift team were collecting their bags and coats, she then saw Grissom walking down the corridor from his office with his briefcase and two boxes, Judy watched as the Nightshift team came out of the locker room just as Grissom came up to the desk.

"Seriously Sar you need to get a life!" Greg said "It is not the end of the world!"

"YOU!" Grissom growled at Sara "This is all your fault, I'm suspended!"

"Oh really? Do I look like I'm bothered? You hurt me Grissom so forgive me if I'm not pleading with Ecklie to let you stay!" Sara replied "You are a worthless waste of space and I'm through with you!"

"You bitch!" Grissom snarled slapping Sara across the face

Brass jumped and pinned Grissom to the wall, Grissom tried to free himself from Jim's grasp but with no avail.

"Jim put him down!" Ecklie demanded "NOW!"

Jim turned and looked at Ecklie and then back at Grissom and let him go, Grissom looked once more at Sara before spiting at her. Brass hit Grissom to the ground with a crack breaking Grissom nose.

"Mark my words Gil, you will regret ever upsetting my Niece, yes Niece!" Jim snarled "I warned you if you hurt Sara I would kill you, but I'm going to be the better man and let you walk away, oh and you can tell Sofia that she's also suspended!"

Grissom got up off the floor picked up his briefcase and boxes and slowly walked out of CSI, Jim turned back around to face Sara and pulled her into a hug.

"Ecklie Sara is my Niece, we will do a DNA test to prove it!" Jim said "Oh wait our DNA will already on the database, shall we?"

Ecklie nodded and followed everyone to the DNA lab, after a few moments the results were confirmed Jim was Sara's Uncle. Ecklie allowed the nightshift team and Brass some time off after all with the day they had had they deserved it.

TBC

Ok I know this chapter was a little out of character for Jim and Ecklie, but please forgive me this is Fan Fiction after all.


	8. Chapter 8

The gang gathered on Jim's front porch, everyone in shock. Nobody would believe that the New Jersey Homicide Detective was an Uncle to one of their own, but the comment did come from said Detective so at this point in time the group said nothing.

"Everyone got a drink? Everyone got a seat or something to sit on?" Jim asked looking from each of the group his eyes settling on Sara "Ok where do I start?"

"The beginning would be a good start!" Catherine remarked

"Well you will have to be patient as this story is not just mine to tell, but i6 will start!" Jim announced "Ok during my childhood my mother and father argued, my father left us for a brief time returning after a year or so to tell me I had a younger brother!"

"Wow, that is something you don't here everyday!" Greg interrupted getting smacked by Catherine

"Thank you Catherine, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, my father told me I had a younger brother, when he said younger brother I thought about a year old, no dad dropped the bombshell that my brother was eleven years old!" Jim explained "My mom was furious, it spilt their marriage apart, I did meet David once but I thought he was an idiot at eleven, I was fifteen!"

"So where does this bring Sar...ouch damn it Catherine!" Greg groaned "I'm asking a valid question!"

"Well this is where Sara tells you her story, if she wants to!" Jim replied winking at Sara

"They are my friends and they need to know!" Sara said sighing "Ok I was about five or six when my dad, Jim's brother beat me, mentality and physically! I was put into foster home after foster home when my mother had enough and stabbed my father to death in front of me!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Sara" Catherine said pulling Sara into a hug

"Thanks, well according to Jim he tried to take me into his care, but because he was living on his own and more to the point a man they wouldn't let him take me!" Sara said smiling at Jim "I believe him, I thought I lost all my family at six years old but at thirty-four I've grained an Uncle and I'm going to be a mom, I couldn't be happier!"

The group sat on Jim's porch for quite sometime before slowly one by one everyone left to go get some well deserved rest.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now eight weeks later and Sara and Nick were sat in Sara's doctors office waiting for her to arrive, today was the day they were hoping to find out the sex of the baby, in the eight weeks after Grissom denied his child, Nick was more a father to the unborn child, then again it may have something to do with the fact that Nick was now dating Sara.

"Why am I so nervous? Do I really have a right to be?" Nick asked Sara

"Nick ever since I found out I was pregnant eight weeks ago you have been they to hold my hair back and rub my back, so yes babe you have every right to be here!" Sara replied "If you continuing to do this every time we come for check ups next time I will bring Catherine!"

"Sorry I'm nervous!" Nick repeated

"Why are you nervous? I'm the one that is going to deliver something the size of a Watermelon out a hole the size of a Lemon!" Sara explained giggling when Nick cringed and crossed his legs "You really have nothing to worry about!"

Just as Nick was going to say that he was nervous for the twentieth time that morning, Sara's doctor came into the room to find Sara giggling and Nick with his legs crossed.

"If you need the bathroom Mr Stokes, please use mine!" Doctor Young suggested

"No I'm ok" Nick replied uncrossing his legs

"I was just telling Nick that I will have to give birth to something the size of a Watermelon from a hole the size of a Lemon!" Sara explained thankfully not laughing

"Well normally if the partner finds that out they go pale and fall to the floor and I haven't been in the room!" Doctor Young informed them "Now I know you don't want to be laughing as you have a full bladder so I can take a look at baby, now have you been feeling?"

"Well I'm over the morning sickness, my hormones are better but I still cry at things for no reason!" Sara explained "Faith thinks I have gone crazy!"

"Faith?" Doctor Young asked "You haven't mentioned a Faith before!"

"Faith is Nick's six year old daughter, she will be seven tomorrow!" Sara said smiling "Actually you would say Faith is mine too, she calls me Mommy!"

Doctor Young nodded and gestured to the next room for Sara's examination, Nick helped Sara up from her chair and followed Sara into the examination room, and Doctor Young smiled at the young couple seeing the love that Nick obviously showed for Sara.

"Well Miss Sidle if you would please get up on the examination table we can get your scan underway!" Doctor Young instructed waiting for Sara to get up and the table "Now this gel will be cold, but you should be used to it by now"

"You would think so but...it wow!" Sara exclaimed "Yes definitely cold!"

"Sorry I did warn you, right lets see what I can find today!" Doctor Young said to herself "Well I have found the heartbeat would you like to listen?"

Nick nodded so quickly if his head wasn't attached it would have flew off, Sara smiled and nodded her head looking at the screen.

"Here you go nice heartbeat!" Doctor Young explained "Now do you both agree that you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" Both Sara and Nick said at the same time causing Doctor Young to giggle

"Ok, well congratulations you two, it's a baby girl!" Doctor Young announced "Oh wait got another heart beat, yes another one oh it is a boy!"

"Two?" Nick asked "Twins? A boy and girl?"

"Yes that is what I meant by two heartbeats Mr Stokes!" Doctor Young calmly explained

"Nick we are going to have a boy and a girl!" Sara gleamed with pride "Faith is going to be excited!"

"Mr Stokes are you ok?" Doctor Young enquired

"Yes sorry I'm over the moon, a boy and girl! One of each that is absolutely fantastic!" Nick said gleaming with pride

Doctor Young explained that Sara would need to come for four week checkups and that she once again gave her congratulations and smiled as the very happy couple left her office.

TBC

Review please, oh and yes twins! Oh if anyone as ideas for baby boy names please leave them in a review, after a few chapters I will announce the one I like the best. Unfortunately or fortunately, what ever way you see it the baby girls name is already picked out, sorry not going to reveal that name just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick walked out of the hospital smiling like he had just won a million dollars nodded and grinning at passers by, Sara kept on getting the giggles at Nick and the strange looks they were getting.

"You know people think your crazy!" Sara said

"Well they can think what they like, I have found out my girlfriend is having twins!" Nick replied "One boy and one girl, can we tell Faith today?"

"No, how about tomorrow at her birthday party?" Sara asked

"Oh come on Sar!" Nick pouted "I won't be able to contain my excitement!"

"Well you will have too! Besides we have to tell the team" Sara said receiving a nod from Nick who then jumped as Sara's cell phone rang "Oh hi Cath, yes we do know, no not telling you, not until tomorrow at Faith's birthday party!"

"Sara's being mean!" Nick said into the phone

"I am not being mean!" Sara protested "Hey do not gang up on me! Are you coming to Faith's birthday party? Are you bringing Lindsay?"

"Yes bring Linds!" Nick squealed in delight

"Jesus Nick stop squealing your thirty- four not four!" Sara groaned "Cath says she is bringing Lindsay! Wish me luck Cath I am going to have more kids than I want!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nick questioned

"Well Faith, you and well you know!" Sara replied "No for the last time Catherine I am not telling you! Goodbye!"

Sara shut her phone and glared at Nick, who shrugged his shoulders and continue to the car.

"How are we going to tell Faith then?" Sara asked "Oh I know go to the mall and we buy one blue outfit and one pink outfit, then the whole gang can guess! Oh I'm good!"

"Good babe? You're excellent!" Nick replied pulling Sara into a hug

"Smooth talker" Sara said giggling "Come on Nicky we are getting some strange looks and I really need to pee!"

"I thought you went when we came out of Doctor Young's office?" Nick asked

"Well when you have a baby you tell me how and when you pee!" Sara replied "Just wait till they are bigger I will be needing the bathroom every two seconds!"

"I wonder if they sell Adult Diapers?" Nick asked himself quietly

"What was that?" Sara asked looking at Nick

"Nothing dear, just excited!" Nick replied opening the passenger door and waiting for Sara to get in "So to the mall then?"

"Yes to the mall" Sara replied fastening her seat belt "I have a question Nick but I just don't know how to ask it!"

"Well just say it the way you think you should!" Nick replied pulling out the parking space

"Why are you so excited about me having twins, when they are not yours?" Sara asked looking everywhere but at Nick

"Sara babe, you are my girlfriend and the best mother to my daughter so why shouldn't I be the best father to the twins?" Nick replied "Honey never fear asking me anything!"

"I know I just fear asking questions like that, when I was younger I would get a beating!" Sara said winching when Nick slammed on the brakes "Nick!"

"Sorry, why would you get a beating for asking a question?" Nick enquired driving off again

"My dad never liked me quizzing him, so he would beat me!" Sara replied

"Sara I would never hurt you!" Nick assured Sara "I love you so much and I would kill for you, but definitely not hurt you!"

"Nicky you're babbling again!" Sara said grinning "I love how you make me laugh and smile without even trying!"

"Anything for you my dear!" Nick replied winking and driving towards the mall

Sara sighed and looked up at the roof of the car and then silently giggled when Nick started tapping on the steering wheel, after a few minutes of tapping Nick pulled into the car park of the mall and parked the car and ran after Sara who was already half way to the mall entrance.

"Sara slow down!" Nick asked out of breath

"Aww you getting old baby?" Sara asked tickling Nick's ears "Will we need to order a wheelchair to get the old man around?"

"Shut up Sar, I'm not that old! I'm actually the same age as you!" Nick replied

"What did I forget to tell you? I'm only eighteen!" Sara said keeping a straight face

"What?" Nick asked "You can't be!"

"It was a joke Nick; you have seen my drivers licence and birth certificate!" Sara replied walking away then turning around "That reminds me never tell anyone my middle name, your life depends on it!"

"Ok Sara Sunshine Sidle!" Nick replied ducking Sara's hand "Missed me!"

Sara rolled her eyes and walked away from Nick and into the mall, followed by Nick. Sara and Nick spent a few hours going from baby store to baby store trying to find the perfect outfits to surprise Faith and the team. Eventually in the very last shop Sara found a beautiful Yellow dress with matching sunhat and shoes, while Nick found Blue jeans and White shirt satisfied that these were the best outfits they had both seen so far they purchased them and made their way back to the car and to home to release Harold from the hyper Faith.

"Please can we tell Faith tonight, I'm going to burst if I don't tell anyone!" Nick groaned

"Nick stop being a baby, besides it will be more fun to see the whole team as well when we announce it!" Sara replied grinning

"Are you not even going to tell Jim, he is your Uncle after all!" Nick asked getting the shivers "Still gives me the creeps saying that Jim is your Uncle, see I said it again!"

"Well stop saying it you idiot!" Sara replied "Nick that is not our car!"

"Sure it is, see right here is the...oh excuse me miss" Nick said to a blond lady "So sorry for well you know touching you!"

"No bother, seemed to entertain your girlfriend I might say!" The blond replied "The name is Elise, pleasure to meet you?"

"Nick and the crazy women over there is my girlfriend Sara!" Nick replied "Once again Elise I'm so sorry!"

"No problem Nick, Sara take your boyfriend home now before he causes anymore problems!" Elise said grinning at a red faced Sara "Breath!"

"Oh..my...god! That was hilarious, oh pleasure to meet you Elise!" Sara said holding out her hand "Come on Nick honey, time to go back home! We only allow him out once in a while!"

Elise nodded and got into her car, Sara waved goodbye and walked over to Nick who was sat in the car with his head on the steering wheel. Sara got into the car and watched as her boyfriend sat laughing at the steering wheel before putting the car into drive and heading home.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick pulled into the driveway to find the whole team stood on the driveway with a sign saying 'WE WILL CAMP HERE ALL NIGHT IF YOU DON'T TELL US'. Sara looked over at Nick who was once again leaning over the steering wheel laughing hysterically, Sara hit him on the back of the head and got out the car and up to the house before she turned to the team.

"Get used to the driveway guys, your there all night!" Sara said opening and closing the door leaving the team stood on the driveway

"Hey guys, don't ask me either I have been sworn to secrecy!" Nick said as the team stared at him "Now make yourselves comfortable!"

"Ahh Nick your home! These guys have been here almost all day!" Harold said from his doorway "Faith is out in your garden with the three puppies, speak soon and see you tomorrow! Oh by the way did you find out?"

"NICK IF YOU TELL THEM YOU ARE LIVING IN THE SHED!" Sara shouted from the house

"Bloody hell how did she hear us?" Greg enquired "Talk about great hearing, anything else she good at?"

"Yea if she hears you she will kick your ass!" Nick replied "Oh and Greg I wont stop her, bye guys have fun!"

Nick closed his front door and listened as the team moaned and groaned, Nick laughed and went to find where is girlfriend and daughter were, meanwhile outside eight pairs of eyes stood staring at Catherine.

"What I thought the sign would make them tell us, not my fault Sara is stubborn!" Catherine said sitting down on the driveway "Well get comfortable guys this is going to be a long night!"

Jim, Greg and Warrick sat down on the driveway and twiddled their fingers and whistling, Catherine eventually stood up and went towards the door and opened the letter box.

"Please tell us!" Catherine begged "Or at least just tell me!"

"Go away Cath!" Sara replied turning the TV up more

Sara laughed to herself as she could hear Catherine begging to know and the guys telling her to shut up, Sara hoped they would all give up eventually and go home and get some rest, they would need it as it was Faith's seventh birthday party the next day.

TBC

I can imagine Catherine doing that, going up to someone's front door opening the letter box and begging for information. Come guys I need some baby names for boys, oh for the next people that reply I will let you know the baby girls name, but only if you give me a boy's name. I know I'm cruel so sue me, actually don't I haven't got that much money but I could give you my stories, if you really want them.

Well sorry for the long author's note after the story, I just tend to ramble and unless people tell me to stop I will continue. Ok stop now Kayla no one wants to listen to speaking rubbish!


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning Sara and Nick woke to hammering at the door, groaning Nick stretched and stood up pulled on a T shirt and sweatpants and stumbled towards the door. The hammering got louder and louder as Nick got closer; Nick rolled his eyes and tried to find the key for the door.

"Just a minute, oh where is that key?" Nick asked himself the hammering getting louder "Calm down!"

"Nicky open the door I really need to pee!" Catherine groaned

"I'm trying to find the key!" Nick replied looking through a drawer "Ah ha, found it!"

"Good! Well get a move on!" Catherine groaned louder "Hurry up Nicky!"

"Who is that at this time in the morning?" Sara asked yawning and stretching

"It is Cath wanting to use the bathroom!" Nick replied walking towards the door "Cath you still there?"

"Yes" Catherine whimpered "Oh come on I am dancing here and not how I used to all those years ago!"

"I would hope not!" Sara said "Would give Harold a heart attack!"

"Will you two shut up and let me in?" Catherine moaned "Please I'm on my hands and knees begging you!"

"Ok calm down Catherine!" Nick replied opening the door and jumping back as Catherine ran into the house "Good morning to you too"

Sara walked over to the front door and burst out laughing as she saw Jim, Warrick and Greg lying on top of Nick and Sara's Denali's, walking out on to the driveway Sara stopped first at Warrick laying on top of her car and shook him, Warrick slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Sara before hopping down and entering the house. Sara then walked over to Nick's car and first went up to Jim and shook him.

"Jim wake up, go in the house freshen up and get some coffee!" Sara instructed receiving a nod "Oh Greg time to get up!"

"I don't want to get up; I have no clothes on mommy!" Greg whined still asleep "Everyone will see my pee pee!"

"Greg? No one will see your pee pee!" Sara replied "You happen to be asleep on top of Nick's car in the middle of our driveway, so GET UP!"

"Morning Sara, whoa nice nightwear!" Greg exclaimed "You wear bunny slippers?"

"Yes I wear Bunny slippers; do you have a problem with that?" Sara enquired looking directly at Greg

"No way, makes you look hot!" Greg replied winking who then leant forward to Sara and whispered "Don't tell Nicky I said that, be our secret ok?"

Greg jumped down from the car and growled at Sara before running into the house followed by Sara who was shaking her head. When Sara got into the living room she found Greg being strangled by Catherine and Jim, Warrick and Nick talking.

"Cath why are you killing Sanders?" Sara enquired

"I heard what he said; I was stood at the front door at the time!" Catherine replied still with her hands around Greg's neck "Does he have a death wish?"

"Most probably, Cath kill him quietly and with no mess just cleaned this room yesterday!" Sara replied walking down the hall to the bedroom

"That hurt Sar!" Greg said free from Catherine's grasp "So what is for breakfast?"

"How can you be hungry?" Catherine asked

"Well it is eight in the morning and I am Greg I'm always hungry!" Greg replied

"Wow Greg actually made an intellectual comment, give the boy a cake!" Jim said sarcastically

"Oh can I? Please!" Greg begged pouting "When will Faith be up?"

"Not for a while yet, and Greg you can not have a cake for breakfast!" Nick replied "It will spoil your appetite for breakfast"

"Which is?" Greg enquired stroking his stomach "The Gregster is hungry!"

"When are you never hungry?" Warrick remarked "Anyone for coffee?"

Everyone nodded and walked into the spacious kitchen, Catherine and Warrick sat around the kitchen island, while Jim and Greg took two chairs at the table, Nick prepared the coffee pot and turned towards the kettle for Sara to have a cup of tea, herbal or ordinary, a few minutes later Sara walked into the kitchen and up to the fridge to find something to eat for breakfast.

"Oh guys anyone want pancakes?" Sara enquired receiving nods from everyone in the kitchen "Ok pancakes it is!"

Sara got on with making her friends pancakes, making extra for Greg you kept begging for extra as he was hungry. Once the pancakes were prepared Sara placed a plate in front of each of her friends and wet to make herself green tea.

"I hope you four have brought some different clothing for the party, you have been sleeping ruff on top of our cars all night!" Sara remarked "Which still shocks me, you actually stayed out there all night because you wanted to know...never mind!"

"Oh yea I forgot about that, so what you having?" Catherine asked grinning

"Forgot I mentioned it, just go back to eating your pancakes!" Sara replied "Catherine stop looking at me like that I will not tell you till later!"

"Oh Sara come on please, have I ever begged you this much for any information before?" Catherine asked batting her eyelids pleading to know

"No" Sara replied sighing knowing she was defeated "Ok fine but you have to promise not to tell Faith as soon as you see her!"

"Yea fine I won't tell and either will these guys!" Catherine replied pointing to Jim, Warrick and Greg who nodded in agreement "So? What are you having?"

"We are having a boy and girl" Sara replied smiling "We haven't got any names yet but we still have time yet!"

"Twins? A Boy and girl means twins doesn't it?" Greg asked

"Yes Greg" Sara replied rolling her eyes before almost being knocked over backwards by Catherine "Whoa the Cath!"

"Sorry I'm just so excited to new little Sidle's running around!" Catherine said happily clapping her hands

"It will be Stokes-Sidle!" Sara informed the gang "If Nick is going to be their daddy I want them to have his last name in there?"

"What about Grissom?" Greg asked innocently

"What about him Greg? Grissom has been back at the lab six weeks and not once asked me if I'm ok!" Sara explained "So as far as I'm concerned he has no right towards these babies"

Everyone nodded and sat in the living room for a few hours before everyone got up and helped Sara and Nick prepare for Faith's party, once all the decorations were put up and all her presents set out on the floor, Catherine, Jim, Warrick and Greg each took turns in the shower and to change into the clothes they so cleverly brought with them.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now mid day and Faith had been up two hours and was already bugging Catherine to plait her hair and then take her to go pick her big cousin up, Sara smiled at how much Faith loved the team and walked over to Catherine who was trying to get an excited Faith to sit still for five minutes to do her hair.

"Faith honey, if you want your Aunt Catherine to do your hair you will have to sit still for five minutes!" Sara said playing with Faith's ears

"Ok mommy" Faith replied hugging Sara's arm "Mommy? Can I go with Aunt Catherine to go fetch Lindsay?"

"Sure thing Rugrat" Sara replied "What?"

"Mommy you have Jello on your face!" Faith said giggling "Looks funny mommy"

"GREG?" Sara shouted "Did you put Jello on my face?"

"Uhh yes, sorry Sar it makes you look cute!" Greg replied "Not that you didn't look cute before, uhh shutting up now before Nick hurts me!"

"Wise decision!" Jim said "Don't go hitting on my Niece Greg!"

"Yes Jim" Greg replied quietly "So who else are we waiting for? You got many friends coming over Faith?"

"Some but not many, I want this more to be a family party but Daddy insisted I invited some friends!" Faith replied shrugging her shoulders "So Chelsea, Rhiannon and Juliet are coming, they are my three best friends, oh and Greg Juliet likes you!"

"Who doesn't?" Greg said puffing out his chest

"Me!" Catherine said "Greg Juliet is seven years old!"

"Ahh point taken" Greg replied "I will avoid Juliet!"

"Your funny Uncle Greg!" Faith said giggling "All done Aunt Catherine?"

"Yea we sure are, go get your coat and shoes and meet me at your Daddies car!" Catherine said to faith as she run away "Oh Nick can I borrow your car?"

"Do I get the choice?" Nick asked handing his keys to Catherine

"Be back soon, behave Greg!" Catherine said as she went out the door followed by Faith waving at everyone

"I always behave" Greg protested folding his arms across his chest

Sara who was drinking some Apple juice at the time coughed and snorted the juice up her nose, causing her to laugh and Jim to pat her on the back.

"Seriously Greg you never behave" Sara said in between gasps for air

Meanwhile in the car Catherine was driving to her sister, Nancy's house to go pick up Lindsay, Faith was sat in her car seat in the back smiling at her reflection in the window.

"Faith what do you want a baby brother or sister?" Catherine asked the seven year old

"Too be honest I don't know what I want" Faith replied playing with a strand on her hair "I just want Daddy and Mommy to be happy!"

"Faith why do you call Sara Mommy?" Catherine asked hoping Faith would not get upset by the question

"Well since my real mommy left, Sara has been my Mommy!" Faith replied looking out the window "I was four years old when Mommy left, why did she leave us Aunt Catherine?"

"I wish I knew Princess, I really wish I did!" Catherine replied noticing Faith's sad eyes "So Sara tells me you have a puppy, what's it's name?"

"Oh wow, her name is Willow and she is beautiful!" Faith replied happy again "I will show her to everyone when we get back, Mommy and Daddy have a puppy each too, Mommy's puppy is called Bailey and Daddies is called Harley, Harley is so tiny but he is so cute, but don't tell Daddy or Willow that I said that!"

Catherine laughed and nodded and pulled into her sister's driveway to find Lindsay on the front step jumping up and down while her Nephew Jeremy was sulking in the corner, Catherine sighed and got out of the car and helped Faith out, who then ran up to her cousin.

"Hey Lindsay, you ready to come to my party?" Faith asked looking at Lindsay then Jeremy "Jeremy why do you look so upset?"

"It doesn't matter Faith, honest!" Jeremy replied

"Oh? Jeremy why don't you come to the party too!" Faith asked "Please for me"

"I don't have a present for you!" Jeremy replied sighing

"You don't need to bring a present silly, please J!" Faith pleaded noticing Nancy out of the corner of her eye "Nancy please can Jeremy come to my birthday party?"

"Sure he can, why don't you want to go Jeremy?" Nancy asked her son who just shrugged his shoulders

"Aunt Nancy he says he doesn't want to go because he hasn't brought Faith a birthday present!" Lindsay told her Aunt "Silly really"

"Jeremy come with me a minute" Nancy asked her fourteen year old son

Jeremy followed his mom into the house leaving Lindsay, Faith and Catherine on the front porch, Lindsay looked over at her mom and giggled.

"Mom did you sleep on Uncle Nick's driveway all night?" Lindsay asked laughing at her mom nodded

"You slept on our driveway? Oh your silly Aunt Catherine you could have slept in my room with me!" Faith said laughing "You really are silly Aunt Catherine"

"Go sit in the car girls, while I wait for Jeremy and Nancy to return" Catherine requested smiling as both girls got in the car "Oh here you are? You coming with us then J?"

"Yea I sure am, thanks to mom reminding me of all my savings I have I'm going to give Faith some money to buy whatever she wants" Jeremy replied running towards the car

"Good idea Nance" Catherine said hugging her little sister "I know what it is like to live with a moody teenager, what time should I bring him home?"

"Don't worry about the time as long as he's happy I'm happy, oh and give a big birthday hug to Faith for me!" Nancy asked walking into the house

Catherine walked up to her car to hear all three kids laughing and Jeremy smiling once again, Catherine sat down in the car and looked through the mirror to find six pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Ok what is with you three?" Catherine enquired worried when all three burst out laughing "Ok we are not moving until you tell me what is so funny!"

"Mom did you fall to sleep next to Greg last night?" Lindsay asked laughing loudly

"Aunt Catherine you have a bald patch!" Jeremy said grinning "I think Greg got you big time?"

"I am going to kill Sanders!" Catherine groaned "Is it that bad?"

"Well I wouldn't tie your hair up for a while Aunt Catherine" Faith explained "Wow how did I miss that earlier, got to give Greg they fingers up he is brave and also stupid!"

Catherine pulled out of her sister driveway and back across town to Nick and Sara's house, while travelling back Faith got Lindsay and Jeremy to play I spy, which surprisingly enough to Catherine both teens played.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Catherine pulled back into Nick's driveway ten minutes later and Faith, Lindsay and Jeremy ran into the house, Catherine locked the car and went into the house to find, Dr Robbins, Mandy, Wendy, Hodges and Ecklie standing in the garden with a beer in their hands and the kids on the bouncy castle giggling.

"I see you brought Jeremy, who asked who?" Nick enquired

"Faith asked Nancy, when we pulled into the driveway Lindsay was so excited and J was upset!" Catherine explained "Faith then saw Nancy and begged for Jeremy to come along and ever since those three have been joint at the hip, have Chelsea, Rhiannon and Juliet arrived?"

"Yea they are all on the bouncy castle with...Greg!" Nick said shaking his head "How old is Sanders again?"

"I think Greg is thirty, but I could be wrong! Hey Catherine" Sara replied waving at Catherine "Come into the garden, you can meet the three puppies"

"Oh you mean Willow, Harley and Bailey?" Catherine asked knowing the answer "Already know their names Faith told me"

"Oh well the one with Pink bows is Willow, and the one with a white patch on his left eye is Bailey and the small one who is chewing Warrick's shoe is Harley"

"Oh all cute I like Willow a lot!" Catherine said picking up Willow and ticking her belly getting a lick on the hand as a thank you "Warrick your shoe is attracting some attention"

Warrick looked down and picked Harley up and tickled him causing Harley to bark and Willow and Bailey to do the same, eventually after the kids had enough on the bouncy castle everyone went inside so that Faith could open her birthday presents. An hour later and on the very last present Faith looked around and found at least about twenty five different toys, various clothes and her favourite a baby that she could dress and mother all herself, from Sara. Faith hugged Sara and went about playing with her toys waving Chelsea, Rhiannon, Juliet, Jeremy and Lindsay to join her. While Faith was playing Sara went to the bedroom to fetch the last present, the present that was going to give Faith the clue about her baby brother and sister.

"Faith got one more present for you; want to come open it up?" Sara asked the grass chocolate cake covered seven year old

"Do I ever? Oh what is it?" Faith asked carefully climbing onto Sara's knees opening her present pulling out the two items of clothing "A Yellow Sun dress and Jeans and T shirt, this is a clue for something isn't it?"

Sara only nodded, watching as Faith stuck her tongue out in concentration, thinking about the clue she had been giving, a few minutes later as if the tiny light bulb above her head had turned on Faith turned to Sara.

"I'm going to have a baby brother and sister aren't I?" Faith asked

"Yes that is correct" Sara replied "You happy?"

"Happy? I am excited beyond belief, two of them a little girl who I can teach things too and a boy who can teach me to play soccer!" Faith said in one breath "Oh this is so good, the best birthday surprise ever, uhh no offense guys!"

"I am glad your happy, your Daddy wanted to tell you yesterday, but I wanted to surprise you today" Sara explained stopping when she was hugged tightly by Faith

"Mommy can I name them?" Faith asked looking into Sara's eyes "Please?"

"Yea sure, of course you can! Do you know anything right now?" Sara enquired receiving a nod of the head "Ok Rugrat tell me"

"Well for the boy I would like Tyler James Nicholas and for the girl Sidney Catherine Elise!" Faith announced looking at everyone especially Jim and Catherine "Do you like them?"

"Missy I adore them, Tj and Sid!" Sara said pulling Faith into her lap more "Jim, Cath you can move now!"

"Yes well I'm in shock Sara; I just don't know what to say!" Jim mumbled

"Makes a first!" Greg said ducking when Jim threw a pillow at him

Everyone burst out laughing as Greg ran out into the garden and onto the bouncy castle, while Jim grabbed a chair and placed it just outside the bouncy castle with a beer in hand watching Greg bounce, the rest of the gang knew that it was going to be a long night so settled down in front of the TV.

TBC

Hope you like the babies' names, I know I do and I'm the one writing the story. Anyway please review they make me happy and make me update faster, well only slightly faster.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sara walked into the living room to find Warrick and Catherine asleep on the sofa, Jim asleep in the chair and Greg asleep in the middle of the floor, Sara giggled and walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on and the kettle and started to prepare pancakes for the whole house, the three children included. A few minutes later Jeremy, Lindsay and Faith walked in rubbing their tired eyes and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Morning guys, you three want pancakes with syrup?" Sara asked

"Yes please Mommy" Faith replied "J Lindsay what would you like on your pancakes?"

"Have you got any chocolate sauce?" Jeremy asked "Oh and Strawberries?"

"Yea we do the strawberries are in the fridge help yourself Jeremy" Sara replied "Lindsay you ok?"

"Yea, am I seeing things but is my mom and Warrick asleep and hugging each other?" Lindsay enquired pointing into the living room

"Yea they are, does it bother you?" Sara asked Lindsay "Wow J you like your Strawberries!"

"Actually I was getting some for all of us, hope you don't mind?" Jeremy asked chopping more Strawberries up

"No it don't bother me, J when did you become domestic?" Lindsay asked her younger cousin

"Since I took Home Economics at school, everyone thought I was gay!" Jeremy replied "Which I am not!"

"Nobody said you were, I'm impressed J if anyone else picks on you let me know and I'll deal with it!" Lindsay said playfully hitting Jeremy in the arm

"Mommy do you have to go work later?" Faith asked swallowing her last bit of pancake

"Yea we both do, means you have to go to Mrs Kelly's house" Sara replied

"I don't want to!" Faith groaned "Can I go to work with you instead?"

"I wish you could but the lab won't allow it" Sara apologised

"I want to see where you and Daddy work though!" Faith pouted crossing her arms across her chest "Please I won't cause any trouble"

"Faith Marie Stokes, the lab won't allow a seven year old left in the lab all on her own!" Sara responded "I'm sorry rules are rules"

"How about if she had a fourteen and fifteen year old with her?" Jeremy asked

"Yea Aunt Sara we want to see the lab" Lindsay begged "Yes I know I have been there before but I was brought there without me wanting to go and then my mom made me go into the morgue!"

"Cool can we go into the morgue?" Faith asked smiling

"Was that when you tried to jay walk to Grandma's Linds?" Jeremy asked

"Yea it sure was I think I was eleven or twelve at the time" Lindsay replied "Oh come on Aunt Sara we will take toys and books and loads of DVD's nobody will nobody will know we are there, unless they come into the break room that is, but as I was saying please Aunt Sara"

"Will you three stop ganging up on me?" Sara asked smiling as Jim walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot "Jim will you tell these guys that they can't come to the lab!"

"Why can they not go to the lab?" Jim asked "We could make it a field trip!"

"A field trip on a Saturday even Ecklie isn't that stupid!" Sara replied

"Conrad owes me a favour" Jim replied pulling his phone from his jacket pocket "Morning Conrad, oh yes it was a great day yesterday! Well I'm ringing to call in a favour, yes well the favour is I have three eager children that would like a tour of the lab and the Police Station can we allow it?"

Faith, Lindsay and Jeremy stood praying with their hands whispering to each other and looking at Jim with pleading eyes, Jim turned around and looked at the three kids begging from the floor and grinned before turning his attention back to his phone.

"Really you can do that? Conrad that would be a great thing for them to see! Are you sure the sheriff won't mind? Oh he is beside you right now? Yes tell him hello, thank you Conrad they will be there tonight, their names? Oh Yes it's it Faith Stokes, Lindsay Willows and Jeremy Flynn!" Jim said turning to the kids and putting his fingers up "Yes the kids are happy, good bye Conrad and thanks!"

Sara stood looking at Jim as if he had grew an extra head, before smiling and hugging him. Faith, Lindsay and Jeremy then ran up to both adults and hugged them too, Catherine and Warrick then chose that time to walk into the room to find three kids and two adults hugging.

"Is this a group hug or can anyone join in?" Warrick asked pouring himself and Catherine a coffee

"I thought you might have had enough hugging with my mom last night Warrick?" Lindsay said smiling at Warrick and laughing at her mom who blew Coffee everywhere

"What?" Warrick asked "I was hugging Catherine?"

"Yea you looked pretty cosy too" Lindsay replied "Don't worry Warrick if you want to hug my mom more often you can do! Mom you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Catherine replied after getting her breath back "I thought that it was a cushion from the sofa, not Warrick!"

"Does it bother you that it was me and not a cushion?" Warrick enquired draining the last bit of Coffee "I have just realised we have stayed at this house two nights running, last night was more comfortable I might add!"

"Yea the only problem we have is getting you to leave!" Sara replied giggling "Joking guys, but maybe you should all go eventually you know to change and get better rest and Warrick you can then cuddle into Catherine or your cushions as much as you like!"

"No I don't mind at all it was nice actually Warrick" Catherine replied

Lindsay, Jeremy and Faith groaned at walked back towards Faith's bedroom until it was time for Jeremy and Lindsay to go change, have a nap and then go to the lab. Finally all that was left in the house was Sara, Nick and Faith who at two thirty in the afternoon settled down for a nap before heading to the lab.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At ten thirty at night Nick helped get faith into the car while Sara secured the house and walked to the car, once everyone was safely on board Nick pulled out of the driveway and towards the lab. Twenty minutes later Nick pulled into the car park of the lab and helped Faith out of her car seat and lifted her car seat out of his car so it could then fit in Jim's car later. Sara and Faith made their way into the lab and came across an angry Catherine.

"Aunt Catherine you ok?" Faith asked tugging at Catherine's jacket

"Hi Princess, yea I'm fine! Do you know the way to the break room?" Catherine asked receiving a nod "Ok go and make your way to the break room I need a word with Sara!"

"Ok Aunt Catherine, see you soon Mommy" Faith said blowing kisses at Sara and Sara catching them

"So you seen Grissom yet?" Catherine enquired holding up her hands in defence at Sara's glares

"Why would I want to see him?" Sara growled

"Well he isn't happy that Lindsay, Faith and Jeremy are at the lab tonight!"Catherine replied "Why is he being a jerk to the kids? Does he not like kid's full stop?"

"Hi Cath, you look pissed!" Nick remarked kissing Sara's cheek "Come to think of it so do you Sar!"

"Well that jerk Grissom doesn't like the fact that the kids are here tonight!" Sara said trying to remain calm "I swear if he says one thing to upset those kids I will kill him!"

Catherine nodded in agreement and walked towards the Break room with Nick and Sara following her, when they were a few feet away from the room all three could hear Lindsay, Jeremy and Faith laughing.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Sara enquired looking at Greg who was hitting the desk hard "Greg what is up with you?"

"Greg just got whipped by a seven year old!" Jeremy replied "Faith you're my girl!"

"Thank you, thank you very much" Faith replied putting her hands in the air "Anyone else want to play?"

"What were you playing?" Nick enquired smiling at his little girl

"Grand Theft Auto Daddy and Greg sucks!" Faith replied

"I do not suck!" Greg mumbled from his hands

"Oh you so do, Nick she even beat your high score!" Sara exclaimed "How long have you been playing this game Missy?"

"Just this once" Faith replied "Come on Uncle Warrick dare to beat a seven year old?"

"I never back down from a challenge!" Warrick replied settling down on the floor next to Faith "Prepare to lose Miss Stokes!"

"I don't think so, I say if you lose you have to declare your love for Aunt Catherine!" Faith said smirking at Warrick's face "Oh come on Uncle Warrick it is so obvious for two trained CSI's your clueless!"

"When did you become so clever?" Warrick whispered

"I have always been clever, just don't show it as often as I should according to Mommy!" Faith replied looking over her shoulder and blowing a kiss at Sara who caught it "I love her so much, more than my real Mommy!"

Warrick nodded and turned his attention to the game and every time he went to turn a corner on the game Faith would nudge him and giggle as he would crash and groan. Warrick then tried to cover Faith's face which made Warrick crash even more. The whole room laughed when Faith finally got to the end and Warrick lost, Faith stood up and jumped up onto the table and started dancing.

"Whoop, whoop you else dares to challenge the one and only Faith Marie Stokes?" Faith asked the room getting no reply "You are all a bunch of chickens, expect my Mommy she's Tofu!"

Everyone once again burst out laughing until Sofia walked into the room looking at Faith with disgust not noticing Lindsay or Jeremy in the room.

"Oh that little brat is here is she?" Sofia snarled

"Watch what you say about my cousin!" Lindsay snarled back "You don't scare me Sofia you are a tart and you don't deserve to be happy!"

"I see that little cow bag has a friend!" Sofia growled "Back off Willows, you or your mother do not scare me!"

"Is there any cans of Dog food lying around?"Jeremy asked remembering Faith had told him that story earlier "If so watch out they might ruin that disgusting shirt of yours, where did you find that? A dumpster?"

"Linds, J Faith come with me a second I will show you what used to be my lab" Greg suggested as Sara, Nick and Catherine stood up

"No I'm staying right here!" Faith protested "Nobody speak to me like that unless there is a reason for it!"

"Whatever, Sara you are getting fat!" Sofia said grinning evilly

"Sofia you are getting uglier by the second!" Faith responded standing up straight and only coming to Sofia's hips "So I suggest you go before I hurt you!"

"Oh that is rich a little baby telling me to go, well I will let you into a secret you don't scare me!" Sofia snarled looking down at Faith "So get lost"

"I am not a baby, I happen to be seven years old!" Faith proudly told Sofia "I suggest you get lost from this room before you regret it and loose your precious job, because really Sofia who would want a piece of trash like you? Or who is that desperate?"

Sofia raised her hand to Faith and was about to hit her when Jim walked into the room and grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her to the other side of the room away from Nick, Sara and Catherine, Jim shoved Sofia into a chair and rang Ecklie.

"Conrad you best get to the Break room as soon as possible!" Jim requested watching everyone glaring at Sofia "Well put it this way I'm going to be one Detective short and you will be a whole Nightshift short!"

Jim closed his phone and watched as Faith looked at him and then at Sofia, Jim knew that if he turned his back on Faith within a few seconds the seven year old would attempt to hurt Sofia, nobody knew how strong Faith was until she really lost her temper and the two main people she would protect were Sara and Nick.

"Would someone care to explain why Faith looks like she wants to kill Sofia?" Jim enquired

"Uncle Jim she was being mean calling Faith a lot of bad names, just because she was laughing and dancing on the table after she beat Warrick at Grand Theft Auto" Lindsay explained walking over to Faith and lifted her onto her hip

"Jim what seems to be the problem?" Ecklie asked smiling and waving at Faith, Lindsay and Jeremy "Hi guys you excited about your tour?"

"The problem is Sofia, she walks in here and starts calling Faith rude and hurtful names" Catherine explained glaring at Sofia

"Jim I want Sofia suspended!" Ecklie demanded "I am sick of her attitude in this building, she doesn't work here but insist that she gets top priority, this has got to stop!"

"Jim doesn't need to tell me I'm suspended you might as well do it yourself Conrad!" Sofia snarled "Just proves that the Nightshift gets whatever they want!"

"Must I remind you who is charge of Nightshift Miss Curtis?" Ecklie enquired receiving a shake of the head "Which reminds me where is Gil?"

"I am here what on earth is going on here? What are those three children still doing here?" Grissom enquired

"Our children Grissom are here for a tour of the building and the Police Station!" Catherine replied "If you ever bothered to read your Memo's you would know!"

"Conrad I can't believe you are allowing this or the Sheriff for that matter!" Grissom remarked "This is just ridiculous!"

"The Sheriff has allowed it, also kids you get a tour of the Sheriff's office and even the courts!" Ecklie announced "So you all ready?"

"Yea!" Faith, Lindsay and Jeremy squealed

"Good I am glad, so if you would Grissom hand the team assignments and Sofia get out the building and two weeks suspension without pay!"

"What she being suspended for now?" Grissom enquired turning away from the team who picked their own assignments leaving Grissom the Decomp

"Miss Curtis was about to hurt Miss Stokes " Ecklie informed Grissom who then looked over at Faith who stuck her tongue out at Grissom

"So is it ok for Miss Stokes to be rude and stick her tongue out at me?" Grissom asked Ecklie "Maybe that is why Sofia went to hit Faith?"

"If you should really know Grissom, Sofia started on my daughter as soon as she came into the room!" Nick explained "So forgive us if we don't seem upset about Sofia being suspended she deserves everything she gets!"

"Well I see she gets away with anything with you as her father!" Grissom snarled

"Don't you dare Grissom, Faith is as much my daughter now as she is Nick's so don't even say bad things about her! You just can't handle the fact that people don't care for anymore and you know what neither do I, you're my boss and that is that!"

"Do I look bothered about that little spoilt brat?" Grissom snarled at Sara

"No you don't and you're not even bothered about the son and daughter I'm carrying within me right now!" Sara snapped "You know what Grissom it was a mistake loving you but there is one thing, well two things I would never call a mistake and that is Tyler James Nicholas Stokes- Sidle and Sidney Catherine Elise Stokes- Sidle!"

"Nice names good look with that!" Grissom said "Now assignments!"

"Your a bit late Grissom, while you were having your moment we chose our assignments, have fun with the Decomp!" Catherine said grinning evilly and walking out the room with the rest of the team following

"Don't look at me Grissom, it is your mess deal with it! Come on kids lets get going!" Ecklie said picking up Faith's car seat for Jim

Grissom stood in the Break room rubbing his head and jumped when Sofia hugged him from behind, Grissom turned around and looked at his girlfriend.

"Sofia this has got to stop!" Grissom said

"What us going out? Gil I love you please don't say things like that!" Sofia replied the panic clear in her voice "You are thinking about those babies aren't you?"

"Honestly yes I am, but as Sara so put it I'm late!" Grissom said groaning "In five months time I'm going to have a son and daughter in the world and because of my stupidity I'm going to loose it all!"

"Well what if we went for joint custody? I mean if Nick wanted to adopt those babies he would need your permission, but if you have joint custody he can't, I think!" Sofia said smiling at Grissom "Look Gil I'm not keen on children but of it means that you are happy I will do it!"

"Thanks Sofia, we will see!" Grissom replied "You best get going before Conrad sees you still here!"

"See you at home?" Sofia asked

"Yea you will, see you soon" Grissom replied walking out the room to do hid Decomp case

When Grissom was out of sight and hearing distance Sofia stood and thought to herself, deviously planning on ways to upset Nick and Sara to her advantage, Sofia knew that Grissom would get his wish and he would have his children and if Sofia had anything to do with it totally different names.

TBC

Review please (gets down on knees and begs for you to press the button at the bottom of the page that says GO)


	12. Chapter 12

Jim pulled into his assigned parking space at the LVPD, as soon as the engine was off Faith, Jeremy and Lindsay were attempting to get their seatbelts off and get into the building, Jim had made sure that the seatbelts were securely fastened before he left the Crime lab earlier.

"Hurry up Jim, we want to go in!" Faith squealed

"Yea, yea!" Lindsay bellowed

"Yea I agree, can we go in now?" Jeremy asked the calmest of the three

"Yes give me a second to make sure everyone is ready for the tour!" Jim replied "Lindsay you know where my office is?"

"Yea sure thing I have spent many a time there!" Lindsay replied holding onto Faith's hand quickly followed by her cousin

Jim watched as Lindsay and Jeremy lifted Faith up from her feet and then settle her back down, Jim walked in to the station and went straight up to the Reception desk looking at the Receptionist Hailey.

"Hello Hailey, can IU have three visitors' badges?" Jim enquired "Got a little field trip tonight!"

"Field trip on a Saturday night?" Hailey asked "Who is the visitors?"

"Oh Lindsay Willows, Jeremy Flynn and Faith Stokes" Jim replied "So can I get those passes?"

"Yea sure give me a second to write them up, I wondered why three children walked past me and into your office, guess I know now!" Hailey replied writing out three passes

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Meanwhile back at the lab Sara and Catherine were sat in the Break room back from their case earlier, open and shut case the teenage son confessed to the burglary and his parents didn't want to press charges, so both girls went back to the lab to wait for another case or the dreading excessive paperwork they always seemed to accumulate.

"Do you think we will get another case?" Sara asked Catherine

"I hope so, I really don't want to do paperwork! Don't tell Ecklie but I have at least three weeks of the stuff!" Catherine replied

"Three weeks? How have you managed to get three weeks worth of paperwork? You were on vacation last week so you weren't here for any cases!" Sara asked

"If I had been here it would be four weeks worth!" Catherine replied laughing "Right I'm going to get my paperwork, have you any?"

"Who me? Of course not!" Sara replied laughing at Catherine's shocked face "Don't be so gullible, of course I have paperwork, just have to remember where I put it!"

"You have lost your paperwork?" Catherine enquired "How have you managed that?"

"I have not lost my paperwork, I have put it somewhere safe and can not remember where it is!" Sara replied standing up "I'll go check my locker, meet you back here in five minutes?"

"Sure, if you are not back within that time I'm sending out a search party!" Catherine said laughing as she walked to her office

Sara sighed and walked out the break room and towards the locker room in search of her missing paperwork, walking into the locker room Sara got the strong smell of Decomp, going a very dark shade of Green, Sara ran into the bathroom and ran into Grissom, freshly showered.

"Sara you ok?" Grissom asked very concerned "Do you need to sit down?"

"No I'm good, just can you move so I go throw up?" Sara begged grasping for fresh air

"Sorry, excuse me!" Grissom replied walking out of the bathroom listening to Sara throwing up "Would you like me to ring Nick?"

"No thanks, it will pass!" Sara replied walking out the bathroom and into Grissom again "Why do you stand where people need to get out from?"

"Sorry, I was worried about you!" Grissom replied stepping to one side watching Sara search through her locker

"WHAT?" Sara asked sharply not liking Grissom watching her

"Are you looking for something?" Grissom enquired

"Well I thought that was obvious!" Sara replied groaning "Oh where did I leave it?"

"What are you looking for?" Grissom asked

"My paperwork, we finished our case and well instead of sitting around doing nothing we thought we would catch up" Sara explained "Why are you asking anyway?"

"I think your paperwork is in my office, you want to come get it? Or shall I bring it to you in the break room?" Grissom asked

"I will come get it, uhh thanks Griss!" Sara replied smiling at Grissom

Sara followed Grissom down to his office and stood at the doorway as Grissom searched for her paperwork, Grissom stopped what he was doing and looked at Sara.

"You can come in I don't bite!" Grissom said going back to searching "Sara I'm glad you have someone like Nick"

"Excuse me?" Sara asked shocked

"Well he makes you happy and well I think he will be a great dad to Tyler and Sidney!" Grissom said smiling "I'm not getting any younger, truthfully I wish I never told you that I was only a sperm donor, I regret it! What I'm trying to say his if Nick wants to take full responsibility of the twins I am more than happy to give him permission, he has more life in him than me!"

"Grissom are you sure?" Sara enquired walking in the room and sitting down "I know we have had a major fall out but Griss, Tyler and Sidney are yours whether I am with you or not! I can't deny you access to see them if you wished and I know Nick wouldn't either!"

"Thank you that makes me feel better, I'm glad we have had this chat!" Grissom remarked looking up from the desk seeing Sara crying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's ok, it's my damn emotions!" Sara replied sniffing "Basically I'm an emotional wreck happy on minute sobbing my heart out the next, I cried yesterday because Harley walked into a door I left open!"

"Showing emotions over a hurt pet is natural, shows you are human!" Grissom replied handing Sara her paperwork looking up from the desk to find Sofia stood at the door looking angry "Sofia?"

"You are willing to give away your children just because, well because you are an idiot!" Sofia snarled "Get out Sara!"

"I'm going, thanks Grissom for the paperwork and chat" Sara said walking out the office and into the break room

"What Sofia?" Grissom asked rubbing his forehead "I'm not in the mood for arguing!"

"Who said anything about arguing?" Sofia snapped "You are willing to give up custody of those babies just because Sara is with Nick?"

"Yes" Grissom replied sighing "We know fine well you are not the motherly type so what would be the point of me having joint custody for you to mistreat them, Sofia they are my babies yes I realise that but Nick will be a better father to them, more years than I have left!"

Sofia screamed and walked quickly out of the office and out of the Crime lab, Grissom shook his head and knew he had upset Sofia but had made Sara's day so he felt quite content. When Sara walked back into the break room with her paperwork in her hand and a smile on her face Catherine couldn't but be nosy and ask where Sara located it.

"So where was that then? Why are you smiling so much?" Catherine enquired putting her own paperwork and reading glasses down

"I didn't know you wore glasses Cath!" Sara remarked sitting down across from Catherine

"Don't change the subject! Well am I getting my answers?" Catherine asked again

"Oh my paperwork was in Grissom's office and Grissom said that he wants to give full custody of Tyler and Sidney to Nick!" Sara replied smiling more "Oh and Sofia threw a fit at him, didn't you hear her scream?"

"Actually I thought that was you!" Catherine replied shrugging her shoulders as an apology

"Do I normally walk around the lab screaming?" Sara asked

"No of course not, I just thought ok Catherine shut up you are digging yourself a hole here!" Catherine replied sighing

"Ok I will go get you a shovel!" Sara said laughing "Sorry"

Catherine smiled picked up her paperwork and reading glasses and continued with her paperwork, Sara doing the same. About an hour or so later Jim ran into the room and stopped quickly before crashing into the table.

"Sara where is Nick?" Jim asked out of breath

"Jim is everything ok?" Catherine enquired "Uhh Jim where are the kids?"

"I uhh they have gone missing!" Jim replied

" I was heading to the courts when they all wanted a drink, so I stopped went inside the store and came out and the car is gone!" Jim explained

"WHAT?" Catherine and Sara screamed causing everyone to stop in the lab and Grissom to come out of his office and into the break room

"What is going on?" Grissom enquired looking at Catherine and Sara sobbing "Uhh Jim could you please tell me what has happened?"

"As of one am Sunday Lindsay Willows, Jeremy Flynn and Faith Stokes are missing!" Jim explained "Who would do such a thing?"

"Sofia!" Grissom said "I think Sofia may have done it, she was really pissed at me when I was talking to Sara earlier, don't ask me why I think this but oh god!"

Jim stood in shock at Grissom who was showing compassion, Jim then turned his attention to the two crying women and rang the guys to get back to the lab as soon as possible. Grissom tried to ring Sofia's cell but got no reply, Grissom was worried that she had done something really stupid, he wasn't worried for himself or Sofia for that matter, and he was worried about how Catherine, Sara and the team would handle it.

TBC

Review please and I thought I would make Grissom a little nicer for this chapter don't worry it will change again. Will Lindsay, Jeremy and Faith be ok? Ah ha I'm not telling until the next chapter, unless you leave me a good review begging me lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Across town Sofia sat in the Cafe that all team and fellow Detectives went for Breakfast, finishing off her pancakes she felt her phone vibrate, so took it from it's holder and looked at who had been calling her, when Sofia saw it was Grissom Sofia smiled and pressed re dial.

"Hi Gil honey, what is wrong?" Sofia asked almost dropping her phone when Grissom accused her of kidnapping the kids "Excuse me? Am I hearing you correctly? You, my boyfriend are excusing me off kidnapping those kids?"

Sofia stood up and went to pay for her food and continued to listen to Grissom asking her again if she was involved.

"Look Gil I know I am not the most favourite person right now, but I am on my way back to the lab" Sofia explained walking towards her car "Where do you think I have been?"

Sofia rolled her eyes and un locked her car door, sighing and looking up in the air Sofia interrupted Grissom rants and raves.

"Look Gil do you want me back at the lab to help or what?" Sofia asked "Ok fine, I am on my way"

Sofia pulled out the Cafe car park and made her way back towards the lab; meanwhile Nick was trying to comfort a very emotional Sara while Warrick was trying to comfort Catherine while Catherine was trying to comfort Nancy. Grissom walked back into the break room and sat down placing his hands on his forehead he began to think about anything but what was happening with the kids.

"So?" Warrick enquired "Griss is she on her way? Hey Earth to Griss"

"Sorry were you talking to me Warrick?" Grissom enquired with his hands still over his face

"No of course he didn't! " Catherine snapped "Get a grip Grissom, it's our kids involved in this none of yours, you lost that right when you treated Sara the way you did"

"I have apologised for that Cath" Grissom replied "Look if you really must know I am worried about the kids, ok?"

"We all are Grissom; you are not the only one feeling the pain over this" Greg responded "So is Sofia coming here or not?"

"Yea she's on her way, she was in the Cafe we all go too" Grissom answered returning to staring into his hands

"I'm so sorry that I left the kids in the car" Jim apologised "I left three children alone in Vegas in a car with the keys still in the ignition, I am so stupid"

"Jim stop kicking yourself" Warrick asked placing a hand on Jim's shoulder "This is not your fault, has anyone told you that you are at fault?"

"No they haven't, I just feel that...I don't know what I feel" Jim said sighing "I really messed up Sara, Nick? Catherine? Nancy? Can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you Jim, besides it is the person who stole your truck and the kids fault" Nick remarked "Jim can you help calm Sara down? I'm worried she will cause herself harm and towards the twins"

Jim nodded and walked over to Sara who wasn't breathing properly and gasping for air, Catherine searched through the drawers in the break room to find a brown paper bag; Nancy suggested that Sara was having a panic attack and the brown paper bag may help get her breathing under control.

"Sara breath, come on girl" Jim begged "Nice easy slow breaths, good girl that is it"

"I...need...to...know...where...my...little...girl...is" Sara said short of breath "Now!"

"Sara calm down girl, please for me?" Warrick asked "Hey girl I will let you beat me at Grand Theft Auto"

"No...thanks...I...will...let...my...seven...year...old...do...it" Sara replied

"Here breathe into this Sar" Catherine instructed handing Sara the brown paper bag "Nice slow breaths good girl"

After a few moments of breathing into the bag Sara had calmed herself down enough to talk without struggling to breath, Sara looked at Grissom and walked over to him.

"Griss you ok?" Sara enquired placing a hand on his shoulder "Griss? Hey you with us?"

"Grissom please answer Sara" Catherine asked "Hey Grissom, Grissom? Oh my god!"

"What?" Nick, Greg, Warrick and Jim enquired at exactly the same time before Nick continued "What is wrong with Griss?"

"Hey Gil come on breath god damn it!" Catherine demanded "Stop being a stubborn son of a bitch!"

"Guys ring for an ambulance!" Sara instructed attempting to lift Grissom into a more comfortable position "Cath what do you think it is?"

"Grissom has been complaining of chest pains and headaches for quite some time" Greg said shrugging his shoulders when Sara and Catherine glared at him "I thought he had told you, sorry"

At that point Sofia walked into the room to find, Catherine and Sara dealing with an unwell Grissom and the boys having high pitched conversations about Grissom and Faith, Lindsay and Jeremy.

"Hey what is going on?" Sofia enquired looking at her two least favourite women and her boyfriend "Gil?"

"Sofia while you have been dating Gil has he been complaining of chest pains?" Sara asked un buttoning Grissom top button "Sofia?"

"Yea but Gil being Gil always said it was indigestion" Sofia replied "Gil is having a heart attack isn't he?"

"We don't know Sofia" Catherine replied "Could today get any worse?"

"Oh my god, please no" Sofia begged "No please"

Sara allowed Sofia up to Gil and went and stood next to Nick who was listening to Jim tell the telephone operator all the details of Grissom's condition, Sara went and stood outside the break room not feeling happy there she made her way towards the roof to get some fresh air and let some deep emotions to release.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara arrived on the roof a few minutes later and went and stood on the edge looking out onto the bright lights of Vegas, folding her arms around her chest she started to sob, her body shaking racked with tears, stepping back from the edge Sara sat down and cried into her knees.

"Please god, hey I know it has been awhile sorry been busy, well please let my baby girl stay safe and of course Lindsay and J" Sara said "I don't know how I would live without Faith she might not be mine by birth, but she is mine by love and affection, please keep her safe and let them all know we are looking for them"

Sara was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, checking the ID she saw it was Lindsay's jumping to her feet quickly she answered the call.

"Lindsay baby where are you?" Sara enquired

"_Aunt Sara we don't know, just some guy has a gun" Lindsay replied breaking into sobs "Aunt Sara Jeremy and Faith are hurt, badly I think?"_

"Lindsay has your kidnapper hurt you?" Sara enquired running down the stairs sometimes two at a time "How long can you stay on the phone so we can track it?"

"_I don't know Aunt Sara, tell my mom that I love her and that I'm trying to keep Faith and J safe" Lindsay said "Aunt Sara please hurry, he said he will kill us, I don't think he knows I have the phone? Try tracking Uncle Jim's car, you can do that can't you?"_

"Yea we can, your doing good Lindsay good girl" Sara said smiling down the phone hoping the frightened teenager could hear it "Won't to speak to your mom?"

"_Can I do that? Yes please Aunt Sara" Lindsay replied sniffing who then grasped "Sssh Faith baby girl it will be ok"_

"_Mommy? I want my mommy!" Faith wailed "Mommy?"_

"_Aunt Sara can you hear her?" Lindsay asked "Sssh baby Sssh"_

"I can hear her, Lindsay quickly put her on the phone, please" Sara asked hearing the phone change hands "Hi Rugrat you ok?"

"_No mommy I want you, I want Daddy, I want Uncle Jim" Faith wailed "Please mommy"_

"Faith? Missy put Lindsay back on the phone" Sara asked once again hearing the phone change hands "You ok Linds?"

"_Do I really have to answer the question honestly?" Lindsay asked before sighing and continuing "Basically Aunt Sara I'm shit frightened"_

"I know I'm just heading to Archie's lab now" Sara said running into Archie "Archie trace the call on my phone, now!"

Archie walked back to his screen and instantly started tracking Lindsay's call, Sara satisfied that Archie was tracking what had to be tracked Sara ran towards the break room to find Paramedics dealing with Grissom, pulling Catherine out the room, Sara shoved her phone at Catherine waving at her to take it.

"Hello?" Catherine said down the phone

"_Mommy!" Lindsay wailed "Mommy, please find us"_

"Lindsay sweetheart where are you?" Catherine almost shouted down the phone "Yea that was a good idea of Sara's, yes baby we are looking for you"

"_Mommy I'm trying to be brave but I'm shitting myself" Lindsay remarked groaning for swearing "Sorry for swearing"_

"Lindsay don't worry angel, we will see each other soon I promise" Catherine assured her daughter "How long can you stay on the phone for?"

"_Not much longer, he may get suspicious" Lindsay replied "Sssh Faith Sssh please little one"_

"We will get you as soon as we can" Catherine once again assured her frightened daughter "You do good ok honey, I'm going to let you get going, ok baby stay safe look after the younger ones, love you"

"_Love you too mommy" Lindsay replied "Stay safe? I will try"_

Catherine listened until the phone line went dead; walking back into the room and up to the guys Catherine announced to the room the good news.

"Lindsay has her cell phone and has made contact" Catherine announced "Archie has been tracking the call, hey Grissom you ok?"

"Yes thanks" Grissom replied through the oxygen mask "Find those kids"

"We will go get to hospital, you are no good to us dead" Sara said walking over to him and squeezing his hand "Sofia keep him safe"

Sofia nodded and walked out the room behind the Paramedics, reaching into her pocket she started to send a message it read:

_D,_

_Get moving, they have a cell phone! Why didn't you search them you idiot? What the hell am I paying you for? Once out of Vegas ditch the car it has a tracking device installed, I will be in touch. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT kill those kids or so help me I will set you up got it?_

_S_

TBC

Can anyone guess yet? Sofia is involved in the kidnapping, will she finally see sense and get her accomplice to release the kids? Only I know the truth of that question and if I get some nice reviews I might be a nice author and let you know. So go on press the lovely button that says go, you know you want to, go on it doesn't bite.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note – Hey all, sorry I took so long in updating had a family tragedy to attend Thursday, Friday and Saturday so didn't have time to type this up or post it. I hope I am forgiven; I won't go into details about what has been going on, but if anyone does ask me I will should I say gladly tell you? Anyway enough rambling and on with Chapter fourteen of Footprints in the Sand, warning you may need tissues as I am not sure whether this is going to be a sad chapter or a cliff hanger I will decide when I get to the end.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A month later and there was no sign of the kids or Jim's car, they did find Lindsay's cell phone, one of Jeremy's teeth and Faith's pink headband all covered in blood from each child, even more shocking for the Dayshift and Swing shift CSI's is Jim's tracking device from his car, Catherine, Nancy and Sara were frantic with worry and spent the majority of their time together at Catherine's house.

"I just don't get it" Nancy announced "How did the kidnapper know that Lindsay had a phone and that Jim's car had a tracking device? Nobody should know those things"

"I agree with you there Nance, no criminal would know about the hidden tracking device or where to find it for that matter" Catherine replied

"Mole!" Sara said quietly

"Sorry what did you say Sar?" Nancy enquired

"I said Mole" Sara replied "We have a Mole that is working on the case or involved with it and is passing the information on to the kidnapper, how do you think he or she is so ahead of us and knows exactly our next step?"

"I never thought of that" Catherine admitted "Have you told anyone this?"

"I tried telling Kildare of Dayshift and he told me I'm not on the case" Sara replied "Asshole!"

"Well let's go tell Ecklie, he always listened to us" Catherine remarked standing up groaning "Oh, I have been sat down to long"

Catherine and Nancy helped Sara up from her chair and towards Catherine's car, once helping Sara into the passenger side of the car; Catherine went in the driver's seat and Nancy just behind Catherine. Catherine pulled out of her driveway and towards the lab, not wanting to go straight there Catherine turned onto the highway fifteen and travelled through the desert. After travelling for thirty minutes just in front of them they could see flames and smoke.

"I wonder what that could be?" Nancy enquired

"Well we are going to find out" Catherine replied "You ok Sara?"

"Yes" Sara replied "Come on I want to use my hands for something other than rubbing my stomach"

Catherine picked up speed and stopped suddenly when she saw it was a SUV that was on fire, pulling out her cell phone Catherine rang for a fire truck. Almost instantly a fire truck pulled up and started to attempt putting out the flames, Catherine, Sara and Nancy stayed watching to see if afterwards they could do something to help. Ten minutes later the fire chief told the girls that the fire was out and that there was or had been children in the car, Sara ran over to the car and almost tripped over a small pink shoe.

"No, please no!" Sara begged picking up the shoe attempting to find Faith's initials inside, finding the initials F.S Sara screamed "NO!"

Catherine and Nancy ran towards Sara, Catherine catching Sara before she fell to the floor, Catherine then rang the lab to tell them they had found Jim's car or what was left of it, Sara was having a coughing fit from crying and screaming so much.

"Sara calm down" Nancy begged "Come on you need to calm down this wont help TJ or Sidney"

"I...know...but...my...babies...shoe" Sara said in between gasps of breath "I need Nick"

"Ok I will ring him for you" Nancy replied "Hi Nick can you come to us please?"

"_Yea you at Catherine's house?" Nick enquired "Yes Greg it's the girls, no you can't talk to them"_

"No we are on the highway just past the garage station as you come on" Nancy explained

"_Ok, why are you on the highway? Have you broken down?" Nick enquired _

"Nick listen, you need to get out here now! Bring the rest of the gang too" Nancy instructed trying not to raise her voice

"_Ok we are on our way" Nick replied "Is it Sara? Are the twins ok?"_

"Nick!" Nancy finally snapped "Just get out here!"

Nick turned off his phone and grabbed his keys and ran towards his car, Greg, Warrick and Jim following, Nick instantly turned on the engine and once everyone was settled he sped out of his driveway and towards the highway, when Nick saw the smoke he sped up and slammed on his breaks when he saw Catherine's SUV sitting idle on the highway.

"What the hell has happened here? Why are the girls involved?" Greg asked getting out the car

"Greg please shut up" Nick pleaded who then walked quickly away when he saw Nancy "Nancy what is wrong?"

"Well uhh you best ask Sara, uhh no Catherine" Nancy suggested

Nick nodded and walked over to Catherine who was trying to get Sara into her car and away from the burning wreck that only they presumed was Jim's car.

"Cath what is going on? Is that a pink shoe?" Nick enquired looking Sara holding the Pink shoe

"Well there is no easy way of saying this and I honestly don't know how I am going to tell you, yes Sara is holding a Pink shoe uhh Faith's Pink Shoe to be exact" Catherine explained

"Where are the kids? Have you found them?" Nick enquired walking towards the smouldering wreck

"No just a Pink shoe, Jeremy's watch and on of Lindsay's ear rings" Catherine replied "I think the kids are leaving us clues?"

"Or they could have been burnt to a crisp!" Sara snapped "I am a useless mother I couldn't keep Nick's daughter safe how am I going to keep TJ and Sidney safe?"

"Sara" Catherine gasped turning away trying not to show her tears "Please try and stay focused that we will get the kids back safely"

"Safely? How can you say that they have been missing four weeks?" Sara replied "You're a CSI you know what happens once the kidnapper has had enough they kill their hostages!"

"Sara go sit in the car" Nick instructed

Sara stormed away from Catherine and Nick, who stood beside each other watching the Fire crew checking that the car was finally out and wait until the rest of their team and Dayshift and Nightshift arrived, meanwhile Sara stormed off away from the car and her friends suddenly realising she had no money and needed the bathroom Sara slowly made her way back towards the scene, when Sara arrived she found that Sofia and Grissom were there along with the rest of the lab.

"Hey Grissom how you feeling?" Sara enquired "You look a lot better than what you did four weeks ago"

"I am fine thank you, I wasn't having a heart attack it was a bad case of ingestion and uhh would you believe chocolate poisoning from my chocolate Grasshoppers" Grissom explained snorting with laughter "You always said they would be the death of me, close call I guess?"

"Yea close call" Sara replied grinning rubbing her stomach "So you heard they found Jim's car?"

"The whole lab knows" Grissom replied "Are you, Cath and Nancy ok? You were the ones that found it, weren't you?"

"I'm ok I guess, actually no I'm not I found a Pink shoe and it belongs to Faith" Sara said before bursting into tears "I...am...sorry"

"Hey calm down, go sit in my car" Grissom instructed as he went to help "Don't worry I will tell Nick where you are"

Sara nodded and walked towards Grissom car to find it not there, starting on her way back towards the rest of the gang, she suddenly felt as if she was being followed, Sara turned around to come face to face with a dark figure holding a gun to her face and nudging her to follow them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sara enquired remaining calm

"Nobody you should know about" The Dark figure replied "Hey you don't have a Cell phone on you?"

"You don't ask her a question like that, obviously she would say no!" Another voice announced "Honestly what am I paying you for?"

"I know that voice from somewhere" Sara said "Who the hell are you?"

"Nothing you should be worried about, now sit down and shut up this won't hurt a bit" The male voice announced

Sara knelt down and felt a piece of cloth go over her eyes and then her hands tried behind her back, Sara was then lifted roughly and quickly up from the ground and quick marched along the uneven ground, eventually she came to a stop and the cloth from her eyes fell to reveal who the second voice belonged too.

"You? You're the mole!" Sara snapped "You won't get away with this S..."

TBC

Ok slight cliff hanger, so sue me you wouldn't receive much anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara eventually sat up and groaned as her head throbbed in pain and her stomach flipped causing her to resist the temptation of throwing up, sitting up Sara found herself tied to a pole in the coldest room in Vegas, adjusting her eyes to the darkness she noticed three bodies lying across the room, one smaller than the others.

"Kids is that you?" Sara asked trying not to cough from the dust in the air "Come on guys if that is you answer me, Lindsay, J, Faith?"

"Aunt Sara is that you?" Lindsay asked from her lying position "How are you here?"

"Yea it's me baby uhh I was kidnapped" Sara replied "By the same people as you"

"Jeremy, Faith wake up Sara is here" Lindsay announced "Come on guys wake up!"

"Are they ok? Are you ok?" Sara enquired

"I am fine, they don't seem bothered about me or Jeremy for that matter" Lindsay replied stopping and taking a deep breath "They have beaten Faith a lot, saying she deserves it how does a seven year old deserve to be beaten?"

"It is because of who her parents are" Sara replied

"Fine but my Grandpa is a rich man wouldn't it be wise for them to hurt me?" Lindsay enquired appearing in front of Sara "Uhh hey!"

"Hi nice to see your face, eventually" Sara replied "I would hug you but I am kind of tied up right now"

"Show me" Lindsay requested "Ummm I can sort that, give me a second Aunt Sara and you will be free"

Sara watched as Lindsay crawled away and then came back with a knife and Jeremy, carrying Faith with him.

"Hi Jeremy honey you ok?" Sara enquired as Lindsay went to work

"Yea sure I guess, uhh you want to hold Faith?" Jeremy enquired placing a sleeping Faith in Sara's lap "She has slept constantly for two days now"

"What has happened to you three? Why did your Aunt, mother and me find Jim's burnt out car on the highway?" Sara enquired sighing when Lindsay untied her hands "Thank you Linds"

"Hey no problem, we are just glad to see a nice face for once" Lindsay replied "Hey your cold"

"Yea just a little, where are we? We must be in the coldest place in Vegas" Sara enquired smiling when Lindsay and Jeremy hugged into her "Sssh its ok sleep now I am here to protect you"

Sara watched as Lindsay and Jeremy cuddling into her and fell to sleep instantly, Sara sat there thinking of ways to escape and bring Sofia and her accomplice down, all this thinking was making Sara tired and before she knew it she fell to sleep as well.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara woke up suddenly to screams and crying and instantly stood up to be forced back down to watch in horror as Lindsay and Faith were beaten and Jeremy whipped by a belt, Sara felt the bile rise and tears forming in her eyes she felt useless but was determined to do something, so with all her strength Sara picked herself up from the floor and ran towards the man hurting the children.

"Get your filthy hands of those children or so help me I will kill you" Sara growled

"What in your current state? Wouldn't want to harm Grissom precious babies would you?" Sofia snarled "You do as we say because if not my good friend here will get trigger happy and little Miss Stokes here will be the first to go!"

"You bitch Sofia, why?" Sara asked glaring at the blond "Why take the kids if it was me you wanted all along?"

"The kids are collateral, besides you know I am no good with children" Sofia replied

"Then why steal kids then? It just doesn't make sense" Sara replied

"Nothing I do anymore makes sense" Sofia replied

"You have gone mad!" Sara exclaimed

"You finally noticed, took you long enough" Sofia replied "Right we are leaving get up you little pieces of crap"

Sara ran towards Sofia and slapped her, Sofia fell backwards and into her accomplice, Sofia stood up and walked over to Sara raising her hand quickly slapped Sara back who in turn fell backwards and onto her back with a thud, Sara had no time to react to the pain as she was hurled up by her hair and marched down the stairs and roughly shoved into the back of Grissom's car, Sara tried to keep her eyes open and watch where they were heading but the pain caused her to pass out, leaving three frightened children with two dangerous people.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At the lab Nick was pacing the floor and every so often glaring at Grissom who was staring into space shocked that his girlfriend could be the one they had been looking for although he had said it straight at the start of it all.

"How could you tell Sara to go to your car? You set this up you are the one helping Sofia" Nick bellowed "Well Grissom you are a down right bastard, Sofia has my girlfriend, my daughters and son"

"Daughter Nick, not daughters and son" Grissom replied "Sidney and TJ are mine!"

"Oh that is rich something tragic happens and the twins are yours, what happened to being the Sperm Donor Grissom?" Nick snarled

"I have said that was a mistake, I have every right to call them mine because they are mine" Grissom replied

"Boys this not getting us anywhere, Grissom does your car have a tracking device?" Catherine enquired trying to keep the peace

"Yes it does" Grissom replied

"WHAT?" Nick snapped "You knew that all along and never told anyone, I suggest someone gives Grissom protection because I will kill him!"

"Nobody is killing anyone" Catherine said above Nick shouting and swearing "Grissom why didn't you say anything before?"

"My mind has been elsewhere" Grissom replied

"Elsewhere? It has been thinking about what Sofia is doing to my family!" Nick screamed "You Grissom are a Jerk!"

"Insults will get you nowhere Nick" Grissom replied "Just think what a nice court case would do to you and Sara's relationship"

Nick jumped across the table and pinned Grissom to the floor, Jim Greg and Warrick pulled Nick up from Grissom while Catherine although being a women held Grissom back, Nancy walked up to Nick and slapped him across the face, Grissom smirked and then felt Nancy's hand across his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Nick enquired

"It was because you both are being idiots and if it means to get you both to stop fighting I will kick you in the nuts next, get it?" Nancy replied

"Whoa all the Willows women are crazy" Greg exclaimed crossing his legs causing the room to burst into laughter "What?"

"You Greggo can make a bad situation humorous and without even trying" Warrick remarked "Thanks man"

"Uhh ok I guess" Greg replied confused

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and sat down waiting for information about Sara and the kids, at least they knew that Sara was with them now it made a bad situation just a little better.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Across Vegas in the car Sofia and her friend now known as Conner were trying to think of their next move, while they were distracted a now awake Sara was making a plan of her own with the kids, many suggestions were made but it was Sara who chose the plan they were going to use.

"Right we all know the plan?" Sara whispered receiving three nods of approval "Ok good going guys"

"Mommy will you get hurt?" Faith enquired "Like us?"

"I don't know baby" Sara replied hugging Faith "You already?"

Sara smiled again when she received three eager nodding heads, to add effect Faith gave two thumbs up and blew a kiss at Sara who caught it.

"Ouch oh my god, no not now too early" Sara groaned

"Aunt Sara what is wrong?" Lindsay enquired glaring at Jeremy who had froze "J?"

"Oh my god is that water in here?" Jeremy asked "Yep it is water"

"Mommy you having the babies now?" Faith asked "Hey you my mommy is in labour please stop the car"

Sofia turned around to find Sara panting and the kids looking frantic, not wanting to harm her future plans Sofia insisted Conner stop and help, Conner being the dim witted one of the group took his gun to the back of the car and lifted the trunk to be ambushed by Lindsay, Jeremy and Faith, Sofia hearing the screams came rushing from the front of the car and came face to face with Sara holding the gun.

"Don't move!" Sara warned "I will shoot you Sofia trust me I will"

"Well how could you possibly shoot me with a gun with no bullets?" Sofia replied grinning evilly "When I have them right here in my pocket"

"You're lying" Sara said looking into Sofia's eyes

"Go on check it if you don't believe me" Sofia instructed

Sara kept her eyes on Sofia and checked the gun, which had one bullet in it but Sara was going to lie anyway, knowing the kids had Conner tied up in the back of the car; Sara looked at Sofia and sighed heavily.

"There is no bullets in this gun" Sara remarked looking worried "So what happens now?"

"Well we stand here all night if we have to, I don't think those three could hold Conner down for long?" Sofia remarked looking into the car to find Conner tied up and the three kids smiling at her "Not possible"

"Possible when you plan it" Sara proudly announced "Now do we have a fight on our hands?"

"Fight? I will kill you" Sofia snarled running for Sara who went to pull the trigger "That gun has a bullet in it doesn't it?"

"Yep one single bullet and it wants you!" Sara said

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you Sara" Sofia replied "You see this car is rigged to explode!"

"What?" Sara asked gulping "When?"

"Oh say about five minutes or so, give a take a few!" Sofia replied

"You bitch!" Sara snapped pulling the trigger killing Sofia instantly and then ran to the car "Kids get out the car is going to explode"

"What about him?" Jeremy asked "Shall we take him with us?"

"Yea good idea J" Sara replied squeezing his shoulder "Can you manage it?"

"Yea sure" Jeremy replied "What about Sofia?"

"Uhh give me a second on that one" Sara replied

"Time we don't have, look not a nice thing to do but I will carry Sofia" Lindsay said "Then at least she can be buried, not that she deserves it anyway"

Sara smiled at Lindsay and watched as the frail teenager raised Sofia from the floor and put her over her shoulder, Jeremy doing the same with Conner, Sara picked up Faith and started to walk away from the car a few hundred yards away from the car Sara turned around to find the car rolling towards them.

"RUN!" Sara demanded running with Faith beside her "Quickly hurry!"

"Sara what is going on?" Jeremy asked while running

"The car is rolling towards us" Sara replied still running "Come on guys keep going!"

Sara, Lindsay, Jeremy and Faith continued to run with Sofia and Conner with them, realising they weren't going to escape the time bomb coming towards them they let the car go past them, just as it past them Sara saw Sofia grab hold of it and drag Lindsay with her.

"Lindsay get away from the car" Sara begged about to run after the car and Lindsay when

TBC

Another Cliff hanger oh well forgive me. Please.


	16. Chapter 16

Once the smoke from the car cleared Sara struggled to stand, looking at her shoulder she found a piece of metal pinning her to the tree she was sat beside, trying not to pass out from the pain Sara looked around her to find sheer carnage.

"Oh my god Lindsay!" Sara exclaimed panting through the pain "Jesus Christ! Kids?"

"Mommy?" Faith wailed "Jeremy is bleeding, Lindsay get up"

"Faith can you walk?" Sara enquired hearing her daughter shuffle along the ground

"Mommy I am so scared, Lindsay? Where is Lindsay?" Faith sobbed into Sara's arm "Mommy is Lindsay dead?"

"I hope not baby, Faith you need to be brave and go find some help, can you do that?" Sara asked smiling through the pain when Faith nodded "Faith I want you to go find a road and flag down someone to come help us, are you brave enough to do that?"

"Mommy, daddy told me never to talk to strangers" Faith replied wiping her nose on her hand

"I know daddy said that baby, but daddy will be so proud if you did this for us" Sara replied rubbing Faith's arm "Trust me Faith daddy wont be angry with you, I promise"

"Ok, you going to be ok?" Faith asked looking at Sara's injured arm "Should I try to move it?"

"No best leave it for the paramedics, go on Rugrat be brave and I'm so proud of you" Sara said as Faith turned and slowly made her way away from the carnage.

Sara watched for any signs of movement coming from Lindsay and Jeremy, when she saw there was none, Sara let the tears fall, she felt like a failure just like her parents told her daily.

_Flashback_

"_Sara Sunshine Sidle, why haven't you washed up?" David Sidle enquired holding onto a belt_

"_Please Papa I was cleaning the bathroom and it took me longer than expected" Sara explained _

"_You girl do not back chat me, you are only nine years old learn to respect me or else you will pay the price!" David warned glaring at Sara "You are a failure and will never achieve anything in life, so help us if you reproduce!"_

"_Sorry Papa I will go do the dishes now" Sara replied walking past her dad gasping when David grabbed her arm._

"_Not so fast" David snarled "After you have washed up you need to clean out the attic"_

"_Papa it is an hour before my bedtime, are you sure?" Sara asked "Papa you're hurting me"_

"_Oh am I? Well get used to it and don't bother your mother she is high on drugs and alcohol" David said "You go to bed when I say you go to bed, you got that?"_

"_Yes Papa" Sara replied hurrying away from her dad and into the kitchen to wash up._

Sara was brought back to reality by moaning and movement from behind her, Sara tried to turn to see who or what it was to come face to face with Connor, taking in a deep breath Sara looked directly into his eyes.

"I thought you were dead?" Connor remarked "Damn you should be dead, where is Sofia?"

"Dead!" Sara replied "Blew up by the car"

"What? No" Connor "You bitch she was carrying my child!"

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Sara groaned

"So you should be I hate you!" Connor snarled "Get up!"

"I can't I'm pinned in to the god forsaken tree" Sara responded then screamed as Connor pulled her up "Whoa god damn it that hurt you idiot!"

"You killed my girl and my child now I kill you!" Connor snarled

Sara stared deeply into Connor's eyes and just wished that he was just talking and wouldn't action is threat, meanwhile Faith was wandering the road waiting for someone 'friendly' to find her and help the people she loved so desperately needed. A few minutes later of walking and Faith stopped when she saw lights coming towards her.

"Please be friendly, please be friendly" Faith mumbled to herself closing her eyes as the car stopped beside her.

"Hey you're a little young to be out here on your own, hey wait a minute you're that little girl that went missing, uhh Faith Stokes?" The female voice said "Sweetie why you out here all by yourself?"

"I need help, my mommy and cousin's are hurt back in the woods, please help me" Faith begged

"Ok angel I have a phone let me ring for some help and then we will go back and help your mommy and cousins" The voice replied "My name is Kelsey don't worry I wont hurt you"

Faith nodded and watched as Kelsey rang for help, for what seemed like an eternity to Faith was only a matter of seconds before the phone was answered the other end.

"Yes hello my name is Kelsey Graham and I have Faith Stokes stood beside me, she looks ok a little thin but otherwise ok" Kelsey remarked and smiled at Faith "Well she says her mommy and cousins are hurt so we need the Paramedics and well who ever else really, yeah I'm going to go see what I can do for the others"

Kelsey flipped her phone shut, pulled her car into the side of the road and followed Faith back in the direction she came from, meanwhile back where Sara was Connor was pacing the floor mumbling to himself, Sara took that opportunity to hide from him, holding onto her shoulder to stop the flow of blood, Sara then jumped to find Lindsay and Jeremy looking at her broke with broken arms and cuts to their faces.

"Hey guys you ok?" Sara whispered winching at the pain in her arm, seeing the kids looking at her she said "Don't worry about this it is just a scratch!"

"Connor is awake, where is Faith?" Lindsay asked looking around "Connor has Faith doesn't he?"

"No calm down, she has gone to find some help" Sara explained receiving daggers from Lindsay

"Well that was not the brightest thing you have ever done, you hit your head or something?" Lindsay enquired harshly "Honestly Sara not a good idea"

"Will you keep your voice down he may hear us?" Jeremy requested "Linds Sara made the right choice, I would prefer Faith away from all this, hey what is that?"

"The gun I used to shoot Sofia" Sara replied "Guys I have an idea"

"If it's better than sending your seven year old daughter out alone then lets here it" Lindsay remarked groaning when Jeremy hit her arm "Hey!"

"Sssh, go ahead Sara" Jeremy said who then raised his eyes in horror "Oh shit not good"

"What?" Both Sara and Lindsay enquired

"Faith is back and is not alone, please don't let Connor see her" Jeremy begged looking into the sky "Please"

When Faith saw her mom, Lindsay and Jeremy sat together by a tree she squealed in delight and started running towards them, when Connor stopped her pulled her back by her hair and flung her against a tree, Sara made a grab for the gun just as Connor did, they both fraught back and forth for possession of the gun when suddenly it went off and both Sara and Connor stop moving, Lindsay screamed and ran towards Sara while Jeremy went to help Faith, both Sara and Faith were unconscious but losing blood fast, thankfully Connor was now dead, until they heard movement behind them to see Sofia stood behind them grinning evilly.

"I thought that gun only had one bullet in it?" Sara groaned looking down at her leg bleeding "Oh shit!"

"You thought I was dead? Think again I am like a cat got nine lives" Sofia said glaring at Kelsey "You pick up the little girl and follow me your life and their life's depend on it, leave her she is not part of my plan now"

Kelsey picked up Faith and carried her towards Sofia, Sofia pulled Lindsay away from Sara and kicked Sara in the back, Jeremy watched in horror as once again they were in the hands of Sofia and even worse got Kelsey involved too, once they got to wherever they were going Jeremy was determined to finish this once and for all.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Sofia wandered the forest for quite sometime before she turned to Kelsey and stood staring at her.

"Do you have a car?" Sofia asked "Well?"

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling you where, you will have to kill me first" Kelsey replied "Are you really that sick that you hurt three children? Are you really that much of a monster?"

"Shut up!" Sofia snarled grabbing Kelsey by the neck "You talk too much"

Jeremy noticed that Sofia was distracted, so pulled Lindsay and carried Faith back in the direction they came from, Sofia kept her hands around Kelsey's neck until she realised Lindsay, Jeremy and Faith were no longer in her sight, Sofia let out an enormous scream and pushed Kelsey to the ground and took off after the kids.

Meanwhile Sara had managed to rip a piece of her shirt big enough for her shoulder and her leg and wrapped them around to stem the flow of blood that was escaping her. Sara stumbled to her feet and looked around the dark wooden area, seeing what was a clearing Sara made her way towards it.

"I hope the kids are ok?" Sara asked herself before doubling over in pain "Oh god no not now, please"

Sara slumped down beside a tree and held on to her stomach, a few moments later a bright light shone in her face, it was Grissom's flashlight, he had found her.

"Sara you ok?" Grissom asked waving everyone else over "Nick's here"

"Sara baby you ok?" Nick asked seeing her stained covered clothes "Sara baby did they hurt you?"

"The babies are coming!" Sara said through clenched teeth "Nick?"

"I heard you honey" Nick replied turning to Grissom "Griss Sara's in labour!"

"What?" Grissom said loudly "She's not due for another three months"

"I know we need to get her to hospital, TJ and Sid's lives depend on it" Nick said hugging Sara closely.

Grissom turned to Ecklie and waved Catherine over, frantically.

"I need you and Conrad to deal with this" Grissom said turning to Sara as she groaned "Sara's in premature labour, me and Nick are taking her to hospital"

"You both are taking her?" Catherine asked confusing etched upon her face "Why?"

"No matter what you may think of Grissom right now, he is Sidney and TJ's dad" Nick said holding onto Sara "No discussion over, Griss you coming?"

"Yea sure" Grissom replied walking with Nick to his Denali "You drive; I don't think Sara wants me in the back with her and checking her, well you know"

"It's not like you seen it before Grissom" Sara groaned "Drive then!"

Grissom stepped down on the accelerator and down the bumpy road, Sara threw many swear words at Grissom's driving and then concentrated on her breathing.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sofia was running after the kids, cursing loudly and waving a tree branch in the air. Jeremy noticed a disused house and dragged the two girls in the direction.

"No use hiding I'm going to kill you" Sofia snarled stopping when she saw car lights and blue and red overhead lights coming towards her "No they don't, you will all be dead before they find you, do you hear me?"

Sofia ran towards the house and checked every room; suddenly Sofia heard movement above and started up the stairs.

"Sorry Jeremy I didn't see it" Lindsay apologised laying Faith down on the bed "Do you think Faith is ok?"

"I hope so; did you see Sofia kick Aunt Sara?" Jeremy asked wiping at his face "I want to see my mom, your mom and all the CSI's, I've had it I can't take much more of this"

"What was that?" Lindsay whispered when she heard the stairs creak "J is that her?"

"Go and hide Faith and yourself, I'll deal with Sofia" Jeremy said picking up a steel bar from the floor "Go now Lindsay, please"

Lindsay nodded and picked up Faith and hid the cupboard in the room, she left it slightly open so she could see her cousin, suddenly the door flung open and Sofia stood in the doorway with the tree branch in hand, Sofia stepped into the room and straight at Jeremy.

"Don't move one inch more Sofia" Jeremy said raising the steel bar "I think I win when it comes to weapons"

"You don't scare me" Sofia said laughing "You or the other two brats"

"Well Sofia what you going to do, your pregnant yourself" Jeremy said "You will have a brat soon enough"

"It was a mistake, a drunken stupid mistake" Sofia replied looking down at her stomach where there was a barely visible bump "Gil will hate me now won't he?"

"Yes, we all hate you now" Jeremy replied "Just give up now and you can live the rest of your life in a nice mental hospital"

"I...I I'm sorry" Sofia said placing the tree branch on the floor "I was jealous, I mean I am jealous"

"Jealous of whom?" Jeremy enquired "Me, Lindsay, Faith or my Aunt Sara? Tell me!"

"I was jealous of Sara, ok?" Sofia said burying her hands in her face "I hatred the fact that she had Nick and Gil at her beckon call"

"Yes well it was Grissom's choice to leave Sara" Jeremy said "Look the police are not very far away are you going to go peacefully?"

"Peacefully, oh Jeremy I've really screwed up" Sofia exclaimed looking at the boy "Do you forgive me?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Jeremy asked "You abused me, Lindsay and Faith your sick and need the help, so no Sofia I don't forgive you and I never will!"

"LAS VEGAS POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Jim brass' voice rang out "SOFIA GRISSOM YOU ARE UNDER ARREST COME OUT NOW!"

"Go Sofia go now while you have the chance" Jeremy instructed "Good luck Sofia"

Sofia nodded stood up and walked down the stairs and out into the waiting arms of a police officer, Sofia looked at the remaining CSI's standing around and lowered her head. Catherine and Warrick ran into the house and stopped listening for any sign of movement.

"Check upstairs, Ill check down here" Warrick said walking off.

Catherine walked up the stairs and when she got to the top she was almost knocked off her feet by Lindsay running at her.

"Mommy, missed you so much" wailed Lindsay "Faith needs help, she won't wake up!"

Catherine nodded went over to Faith picked her up and helped both Lindsay and Jeremy down the stairs, when Catherine brought the kids outside the remaining CSI's and police officers let out a cheer, that's when Lindsay and Jeremy knew they were safe once more.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note- Sorry it took so long in updating again just had a few problems at home, family issues nothing you need to worry yourselves over, anyway on with the story.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

When Grissom arrived at the hospital with a sobbing Sara and Nick, matters were made worse when the security guard insisted that Grissom moved away from the ambulance bay for emergencies, this made Grissom and Nick very angry indeed.

"Emergencies? What the hell do you think we have here? A bloody day trip!" Grissom yelled "Honestly to be a security do you have to be absolute idiot?"

"Calm down sir" The security guard requested looking at Grissom.

"Excuse me women in labour here" Sara yelled "So this is an emergency you idiot, now move out my way before I deliver in this car!"

"You heard the women, get out the way!" Grissom repeated helping Sara out of the car and past the stunned security guard.

While walking towards the maternity reception, Sara broke down with the pain, she couldn't move, couldn't breath, she was frightened and crying which only made her breathing worse, a nurse offered Sara a wheelchair which she took gratefully. Nick pushed his girlfriend down the last few yards of the corridor and stopped at the reception desk the receptionist sprang into action and called for the senior nurse and Doctor for that day, which thankfully was Doctor Young.

"Sara? Your three months early!" Doctor Young said looking at Nick "You ok nick?"

"Yea fine thanks just let Sara and the twins be ok" Nick pleaded letting his tears flow "We want Grissom in the labour suite with us"

"What? Are you sure?" Grissom asked looking at Sara and then Nick "Really sure?"

"Yes we are sure" Nick replied as Sara could only nod, but then screamed loudly in pain "Ok I think we need to get moving"

"I would agree, both of you go down the corridor you will find a room with blue jump suits, put one on, then out on a hat and bring a mask, do you understand?" Doctor Young asked looking at both men.

"Yes" Both Grissom and Nick replied who both took off jogging down the corridor.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Catherine sat in the back of Warrick's Denali holding onto the three kids, Lindsay and Jeremy just sat staring at the stars while Faith still hadn't moved, suddenly Faith moved but it got more violent it was then that Catherine realised that Faith was having convulsions, Catherine held onto Faith tightly to prevent the young girl causing more injury to her already battered and badly bruised body.

"Warrick step on it!" Catherine asked looking at Lindsay and Jeremy who were crying "Warrick!"

"I can't move were stuck in traffic" Warrick replied "Traffic at this time of the morning, who would have thought it"

"Warrick concentrate, use the sirens do something Faith is having a fit" Catherine pleading "Come on baby girl, please don't do this"

"Mom is Faith dying?" Lindsay asked tears streaming down her dirt covered face "Please don't let her die"

"I want my mom!" Jeremy said breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing "I don't want Faith to die, I love her to much"

Catherine hugged both the teenagers and held onto the convulsing Faith, Warrick bang and barged his way through the traffic, lights and sirens flashing, thankfully people moved out of the way, when Faith stopped moving Catherine checked her and found that Faith had stopped breathing and was turning blue; this caused Lindsay and Jeremy to scream and sob even louder.

"Lindsay, Jeremy I need your help" Catherine asked "I need you taking turns breathing into her mouth for me, can you do that?"

Lindsay and Jeremy nodded and Jeremy went first breathing into Faith's mouth, they continued this until Warrick pulled up at the hospital, just behind Grissom's Denali, the security guard came over looked inside the car and noticed Catherine trying to re start Faith's heart and two other kids breathing into her mouth, the security guard pulled open the door and helped Jeremy out first, followed by Lindsay and then Catherine.

Catherine ran down the corridor and right into a Doctor, the Doctor took one look at Faith and ran the rest of the way to the emergency room, Catherine followed as Warrick held onto Lindsay and Jeremy.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara was lying in bed hooked up to all the monitors, her contractions were coming on thick and fast and no matter how many times Nick or Grissom told her everything was going to be ok, to Sara it wasn't.

"Where's Faith? I want Faith!" Sara demanded "Where is she?"

"We don't know" Nick replied wiping at his face before the tears flowed.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Sara snapped "She's your daughter, go find out!"

"I'll go Nick" Grissom said walking out the room and bumping into a nurse "Excuse me but could you tell me if a Faith Stokes is in the building?"

"Yes, can I ask how are you related?" The Nurse asked looking away from Grissom.

"I'm her Uncle, I need to find out for her dad and mom, Faith's mom is in labour you see so can't ask herself" Grissom explained "Any information right now would be great, good or bad"

"Well sir, it's bad news Faith stopped breathing and her heart wont restart, we are trying everything we can, it's all Nurses and Doctors on hand, excuse me I really need to go, room 303 is it?" The Nurse asked.

"Yes thank you" Grissom replied sombrely walking back into the room.

"Well? Did you find out?" Sara asked grunting slightly.

"She's here" Grissom replied "How you doing Sara?"

"Great, how is she?" Sara asked again looking at Grissom pleading with her eyes.

"Well she's...She's please Sara just concentrate on delivering the twins" Grissom begged looking at Nick.

"No you tell me and you tell me now!" Sara demanded.

"Its bad news, she's not breathing and they are trying to restart her heart, the majority of Nurses and Doctors are dealing with her" Grissom said "Sorry"

Sara turned away from Grissom and then tore at the monitors on her body, nick tried to restrain Sara but she had tremendous strength, Sara got to the door before she collapsed, looking down at her hospital gown she saw blood.

"What? Blood please no" Sara sobbed looking at Nick and Grissom "I can't lose TJ and Sid too!"

Grissom bolted out of the room and pulled Doctor Young back into the room, Doctor Young called for a Nurse and quickly helped Sara to her feet, towards the bed and down towards the theatre where they would have to perform an emergency C Section, Doctor Young believed that one of the twins had detached itself from the womb lining and would be dead within a matter of minutes, fortunately Sara had been given the epidural earlier that evening.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note - Hi guys and gals hope you are all ok? If anyone is still reading or waiting for the next chapter well here it is. I must apologise for the severe delay in posting but due to a technical fault with my previous laptop, the hard drive corrupted, and thus I lost all the chapter and other chapters for my other outstanding stories, never the less the problem is sorted and now I'm back. Thank you for your patience it is greatly appreciated.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

To say that Nick was having a horrible time was the absolute truth, his three children were in the intensive care unit for babies and young children and Sara, the utmost love of his life was also in intensive care. Catherine sat with Nick in the waiting area surrounded by his extended family.

"Nick I want you to official adopt TJ and Sidney" Grissom announced suddenly "You see you're a young man with your life ahead of you, me I'm almost sixty, be honest what life could I possibly give to two newborn children?"

"Grissom shut the hell up!" Warrick snapped "We are waiting for news about the kids, your kids, our kids you know? God I can't even say it, Nick will be a better father to TJ and Sid because he practically is their father, you are and always will be a sperm donor!"

"Warrick man calm down!" Greg said looking at a sobbing Lindsay and Jeremy "Look and Lindsay and J, they have been through something so bad we can't even imagine, so leave your feelings to yourself for now"

"Can I speak to the father of Faith Stokes?" A young stout female Doctor enquired.

"That would be me, is there a problem?" Nick asked while taking a deep breath preparing for the worst.

"Could you please follow me?" The Doctor asked pointing down the corridor.

"No if you have anything to say about my three children and my girlfriend you tell me in front of my family" Nick protested standing firmly on the spot " Whatever it is they will find out eventually"

"Well I'm afraid to say that Faith may not make it through the night, she is a very poorly little girl" The Doctor said "As for your other children and your girlfriend I will find out, please wait here, my name is Doctor Sawyer"

"Thanks" Nick replied and walked back to his seat where he buried his head in his hands and sobbed "Why my babies? Why?"

Nobody could answer Nick they all sat in silence, the occasional sob entered the room, it wasn't long before Doctor Sawyer returned and make a beeline for Nick.

"Mr Stokes, I have news about your girlfriend Sara, she's out of intensive care and in her own private room, as for the twins they are comfortable and doing well on life support"

"Thank you can I go see my family?" Nick asks wiping a loose tear from his face "Please?"

"Most defiantly, please follow me" Doctor Sawyer said waving Nick forward "I'm afraid for the time being the rest of the family are waiting here, but I will see about getting some food and drinks for them all"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick followed Doctor Sawyer to Sara's room and as soon as the door was open Nick bolted for the bed and Sara's hand, Doctor Sawyer left the room sensing that Nick would like a private moment.

"Oh Sara it's all gone wrong" Nick said letting the tears flow down his already tear stained face "Our children are critical ill, your lying here looking like an angel, tell me Sara what do I do? I can't loose you all you're my life without you I'm history, please Sara come back to me and help me"

"God my head hurts" Sara groaned "Where the heck am I?"

"God Sara your awake, it's a miracle" Nick said delighted "I thought I lost you"

"Lost me? Nick what the hell are you…oh" Sara said looking around the room and then her bump "Nick where are our kids?"

Faith, TJ and Sid are in intensive care" Nick stated quickly "Faith might not make it through the night and the twins are comfortable and apparently doing well on life support"

"Oh right, where's my Doctor?" Sara enquired "I want my Doctor here and I want to go be with our kids"

"Sara you have just woken up from having an emergency caesarean, I can't imagine what your body went through" Nick responded being cut of by Sara.

"What my body went through? Don't you mean what its going through now?" Sara snapped "I want to see my kids now, is that too much to ask?"

"No, I'll be back in a second" Nick said before disappearing out the door.

Once Sara knew she was alone she held her hands together and looked up at the ceiling, Sara knew she had to say a few words to someone she hadn't spoken too for quite sometime.

"God if your listen could you find it in her heart to make our kids fight and survive, I don't want to loose Faith, she's my Princess" Sara said "Do whatever you have to do to me, but please give our three children hope and my faith in you will shine forever more, amen"

Sara smiled and waited for Nick's return, Sara wasn't a religious women but in her eyes Faith, TJ and Sid needed all the help they could get, after all they all had suffered during Sofia and Connors attack.

TBC

Right guys hope that's ok for now, working on the next chapter might have a bit of drama in there not sure yet, keep reading and leaving those fantastic reviews thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

**As soon as the sun rose the next morning, the cleaner gently moved the cups and plates from around the sleeping people in the waiting area, meanwhile a few floors up Sara and Nick were awake and watching their three children sleeping.**

"**Sara have you any idea what the time is?" Nick whispered trying not to disturb his children.**

"**Nope, Nick why are you whispering?" Sara enquired putting a stray hair behind her ear "It's not like they can hear you"**

"**I know I just feel it's better for them" Nick replied standing up and stroking Faith's cheek "Faith made it through the night then"**

"**Here's praying she will wake up and inspire her brother and sister too" Sara replied also stroking Faith's face "Did you feel that?"**

"**Feel what?" Nick asked looking at Sara "Your only dreaming it"**

"**No I swear I felt Faith move" Sara demanded taking holds of Nick's hand and placing it on Faith's "See"**

"**Oh my god!" Nick exclaimed squeezing Faith's hand "Come on Princess wake up"**

"**Come on Rugrat" Sara encouraged "We have a surprise for you"**

**Faith opened her eyes and stared at Sara and Nick, she tried to speak but with the tube still in her throat it was impossible, seeing his daughter getting impatient he called for her nurse who promptly arrived.**

"**Hello there little one, that's get that nasty tube out of you, ok?" The nurse said smiling at Faith "Ok when I say take a deep breath in you do that and then when I pull the tube out you breath out, ok little one?"**

**Faith nodded eagerly, the nurse approached Faith and removed the tube gently and slowly, as soon as the tube was removed the Nurse handed Faith a glass of water and as quickly as arriving she was gone.**

"**Mommy?" Faith asked groggily "Are TJ and Sid ok?"**

"**Aww Rugrat they were born yesterday, they are in the baby care unit just across from you being watched by lots of doctors and nurses" Sara explained calmly watching as Faith nodded "Don't worry me and daddy have gone to see them and they are just like you little fighters"**

**Faith smiled and promptly fell asleep still holding onto Sara and Nick's hands.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**It was now two months later and Sara and Nick were sat holding one of the twins while a nurse fetched their bottles, this was a big day for TJ and Sid if they ate every last drop of the baby milk then that was their ticket to freedom exactly four weeks ahead of schedule. Sara held TJ close as Nick held Sidney, they were also being watched closely by Faith who for the time being was confined to a wheelchair.**

"**I hope they drink it all today" Faith said looking down at her brother and sister "Listen here you two, drink up because if you do you get out of here"**

"**Faith!" Nick warned his daughter "They will only do their best, remember they are still premature"**

"**Yes I know Daddy, it's just I don't like leaving them here" Faith replied "Oh good the milk is here"**

**Sara laughed and took the milk from the nurse as did Nick, the nurse stayed close by and watched as Sara and Nick fed the twins, five minutes later a faint whimper came from Sidney and Nick looked down at the bottle and it was completely empty.**

"**Way to go Sidney, that's my girl" Nick praised the infant "Come on TJ your little sister did it so can you"**

"**Looks like I'm all done too" Sara said placing the bottle on the side table and gently lifting TJ to burp him "Come on baby boy"**

**Sara and Nick smiled when both TJ and Sidney let out satisfied burps, the nurse smiled along and sent for Doctor Sawyer, today was the day the Sidle-Stokes twins were going to be realised. **

"**They did it" Faith squealed in delight and started to stand up "If they can pass this test I'm going to walk the few steps to be next to them"**

**Faith continued to get up, Sara and Nick sat in shock, in a matter of moments the chair was forgotten and Faith stood perfectly straight in front of them, she certainly proved her Doctor wrong.**

"**I did it I walked" Faith remarked proudly "If I can do a few baby steps maybe I could walk for one hundred yards?"**

"**Don't push yourself Rugrat" Sara said "Pace yourself and before you know it, TJ and Sid will be begging you to chase them around the garden"**

**Faith nodded and returned to her chair, she then sat and waited patiently for Doctor Sawyer to discharge the twins and for Sara and Nick to pack up their stuff, to say Faith was excited was an understatement this was the exact news that would make Faith determined to stand and walk properly once more.**

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nick approached his driveway when he came to a standstill, he couldn't get on the driveway. Standing there was the whole Las Vegas Crime lab and Las Vegas Police Department, stretched across the front of the house was a banner saying 'Welcome home Tyler and Sidney Sidle-Stokes' Sara and Nick looked at each and started to get out the car.**

"**Did you know about this?" Sara asked Nick lifting Sidney out the car seat "Sssh baby girl"**

"**I'm in shock the same as you" Nick responded lifting Tyler out his car seat "Faith hold on a second"**

"**Hey Nick man want me to get Faith?" Warrick asked walking to the car.**

"**Would you bro?" Nick asked "Thanks"**

"**Hey girl ready to go with your crazy uncle Warrick?" Warrick said lifting a smiling Faith out her car seat.**

"**Warrick?" Faith asked holding Warrick "Can you put me down?"**

"**Why Princess?" Warrick enquired turning Faith onto his hip and facing him "What do you want to do?"**

"**I want to walk to my house" Faith responded giggling as Warrick slowly put her to the floor "You can still hold my hand"**

**Warrick help Faith get steady and then helped her take small steps towards her house, when everyone saw that Faith was walking they started to cheer, this made Faith happy soon she let go of Warrick's hand and with unsteady steps walked the next few yards into her house and right up to Sara, Nick and Catherine who stood with happy tears in their eyes. Catherine ran towards Faith and picked her up and spun her around, the Sidle-Stokes house was in full party mode.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Four months later with Tyler, Sidney and Faith's health improving Nick did the most scariest thing he could imagine, no it wasn't killing a spider or listen to Greg singing, it was asking Sara to be his wife, he had his three babies, Faith, Tyler and Sidney. To say Nick was nervous was saying Greg wasn't absolutely drop dead gorgeous (Sorry got carried away), Grissom had allowed Nick to adopt Tyler and Sidney as his own. Nick stood in his kitchen rocking a whimpering Sidney waiting for Sara to return from walking Harley, Willow and Bailey.**

**Twenty minutes later Sara walked into the house and Nick walked into the room, listening in the kitchen stood Faith who was holding the twins on her hips.**

"**Sara I need a word" Nick said sitting her on the sofa "You know I love you? That I love our children with all my heart?"**

"**Ok where is this going Nick? I need a shower!" Sara responded then gasping as Nick went down on his right leg and sighed.**

"**Sara Sidle will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Nick said in one long quick breath.**

**Sara sat staring at Nick, Sara was about to respond when the house phone started to ring, Sara stood up and went to the phone, it was for Nick. Nick took the phone and watched as Sara grabbed her keys and walked out the door.**

"**Warrick man come over I need you!" Nick said putting the receiver down and walking towards the kitchen "Come out Faith"**

"**What happened daddy?" Faith asked giving Tyler to her dad "Where's mummy?"**

"**Oh Faith!" Nick responded before breaking down in tears in front of his children.**

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

Faith stood up and quickly followed Sara, unfortunately she was too slow and she saw Sara's car screeching around the corner, Faith sighed shook her head and walked back into the house and towards her dad.

"Daddy?" Faith asked touching Nick's shoulder "Where's mommy gone?"

"I don't know" Nick sobbed wiping his eyes "Hey Uncle Warrick will be here soon"

"Uncle Warrick yea" Faith cheered tickling Sidney's arms "Here that Sid funny Uncle Warrick is coming?"

Nick stood up and carried Tyler and Sidney into the living room and placed them in their playpen, Nick then sat down on the sofa and stared at the blank TV. Meanwhile driving through Vegas Sara was trying to cry and drive at the same time, soon she found where she was going to stop. Sara pulled into the driveway and quickly got out her car.

"Sara what are you?" Gil asked shocked "Does Nick know you're here?"

"No, I didn't know what… oh Gil I've messed up" Sara explained breaking down in tears.

"How?" Gil asked looking at Sara "What could you have done to mess things up?"

"Nick asked me to marry him and I ran away" Sara sobbed wiping at her tears "I'm scared"

"Your scared? Why?" Gil asked sitting down on his front step patting the space beside him "Look Sara I maybe the wrong person to have this conversation with, I'm your ex partner and father of your children, but I feel you are in the right relationship, you love Nick and he loves you, so what's the problem?"

"I don't want to turn out like my mother" Sara said quickly "I always thought I would be alone, free as a bird"

"Oh don't be daft" Grissom said sighing "Look you're a wonderful mother to three beautiful children, stop saying bad things about yourself, Sara you are the greatest person I know"

"Thanks Gil" Sara said smiling she stood up and made her way to the car before turning around "Umm Gil will you give m away?"

"What? I thought you would get Jim to do that he is your family" Gil said watching Sara immensely "I'm honoured but its Jim's duty"

"No I want you to give me away, you're my best friend Gil and I couldn't thank you enough from the bottom of my heart" Sara responded waiting for Gil's response.

"Sara I will" Gil replied smiling happily.

"Really? Oh Gil thank you" Sara said squealing in delight "Oh best go home and say yes"

"Would be a good start Sara" Gil said chuckling and waving as Sara drove off.

Sara drove back to the home she shared with Nick and after a few minutes pulled into the driveway at exactly the same time Warrick did, Sara stood by her car and waited for Warrick to shout at her, he didn't he pulled Sara into a hug.

"Hey girl" Warrick said hugging Sara "What made you run off?"

"I'm just scared about some things but I spoke to a friend and now I'm ready to face the world head on" Sara replied "You coming in?"

"Yea sure" Warrick replied "Hey you got mail, want me to get it for you?"

Sara nodded and walked into her house followed by Warrick, Sara walked over to Nick and sat down next to him.

"Nick I'm sorry" Sara apologised "I was scared, I'll explain later please don't be mad at me I love you so much"

Nick looked at Sara and smiled and pulled her into a hug, Warrick sat down in front of them and handed Sara the mail, a letter was address to herself personally, being intrigued Sara opened it there and then it read:

_Dear Sara,_

_Please forgive me for the pain I caused you almost seven months ago, the reason I'm writing to you and well Nick also is this, I gave birth to my son last week and they want to put him into care._

_I know I don't deserve your help, but please think of my son, I won't be able to care for him where I am now, he will be at least four by the time I'm released, he doesn't have a name I'm leaving that to you._

_If you do see it in your heart to take my son on as your own, you can come get him from the Las Vegas Prison by the end of this month._

_Thank you for once being a good friend, forever in your debt._

_Sofia Curtis_

Sara sat staring at the letter and then the three kids playing together, she then turned to Nick and smiled, Nick knew what was going to happen next and nodded.

"Faith get your shoes and coat on" Nick instructed his oldest child "Also Faith help me find TJ's and Sidney's things, ok?"

"Where we going Daddy?" Faith asked handed her dad her brother and sisters coats "We going for a meal? Is Uncle Warrick coming?"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Warrick asked clearly confused.

Sara handed Warrick the letter, which he read and helped the family get ready, Warrick even put his own jacket on and insisted in coming with them. Sara couldn't help but smile, Nick and Sara were embarking on something different and with the support of Warrick with them they knew they could succeed.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**The short drive to the prison was met in silence, well all most silence if it wasn't for Faith constantly babbling to her younger brother and sister about their field trip, Sara smiled openly to all in the car until a sudden thought entered her head, they had no car seat or anywhere for the little boy to sleep.**

"**Nick we need to find a baby store" Sara said quickly looking out of the car "I've just realised we have nothing for this little boy"**

"**Yea I was thinking that too" Nick replied pulling off into the Mall car park "Hey kids fancy a little break from the car?"**

**Nick received squeals from TJ and Sidney and a eager nod from Faith, Warrick held onto TJ, Sara held Faith's hand and Nick was left holding Sidney, the family walked from the car park to the mall and straight for Baby Mania, when they approached the store Faith pulled on Sara's arm.**

"**Mommy why are we going in here?" Faith asked "Don't TJ and Sid have enough toys?"**

"**It's not for TJ and Sid" Sara replied bending down to Faith's level "It's for your new baby brother"**

"**A brother? Where is he coming from? What's his name?" Faith asked dragging Sara into the store "Oh wait he won't have a name you and Daddy will have to name him? Uhh what you going to call him?"**

"**You know we never thought of that" Sara said laughing and waiting for Nick and Warrick putting the twins into a double seated cart "You guys ok?"**

"**Yea fine thanks" Nick replied walking up to his girls "Right we need a car seat, stroller, crib, highchair"**

"**Basically you need everything" Warrick remarked rubbing his head "Right I'm on the case of stroller and car seat, hey I may even get you a stroller and car seat combined"**

"**Yes the word is look and tell us not buy it Warrick" Nick said pointing his finger at his best mate and godfather to the three children "You spoilt TJ, Sid and Faith you will not do it again, do I make myself clear?"**

"**Yes Nick" Warrick replied saluting Nick and walking off.**

"**So what does that leave us?" Nick asked turning back to Sara who smirked.**

"**Highchair, crib, clothes, a name" Sara replied "What we going to call him Nicky?"**

"**Can I name my new brother please?" Faith asked "Please I named TJ and Sid"**

"**Yea ok" Nick said "What do you want your new brother to be called?"**

"**Kieran Zachary Curtis Stokes" Faith replied smiling and tickling Sidney's feet "Well?"**

"**I like it" Nick responded hugging Faith "Good taste in names"**

**Faith shrugged her shoulders and went to find Warrick, Sara watched for the young girl to go away before turning to Nick.**

"**Nick she said Curtis" Sara said shaking "Should we tell her where we are going? I don't want her to get scared, maybe Warrick can stay out in the car with the children?"**

"**Sara calm down, Faith will be fine!" Nick replied pulling Sara into a hug, Sara was shaking "Hey calm down! Right lets go find Warrick"**

**Sara held onto the shopping cart and followed her fiance around the corner in search of their best friend and seven year old daughter, meanwhile at the cash register Warrick was handing the cashier his credit card, jumping slightly Warrick turned to find Faith stood behind him shaking her head.**

"**You don't listen do you Uncle Warrick?" Faith said hands on hips "My daddy is going to tell you off"**

"**Faith he won't tell me off will he?" Warrick enquired taking in a deep breath "Faith?"**

"**Well he may when I go to tell him" Faith replied giggling and running off.**

"**Why you little…so how much do I owe you?" Warrick asked the amused cashier "Stop laughing at me"**

"**Sorry" She replied "So is this your first?"**

"**My first what?" Warrick asked looking at the cash register "Four hundred dollars? What did I buy?"**

"**Well you brought the most expensive stroller and car seat, several baby accessories, which include Nike trainers oh and the crib"**

"**Faith is right Nick and Sara are going to kill me" Warrick said sighing "Oh well never mind"**

"**Don't worry so much you will be fine" The Cashier replied "By the way my name is Kassie"**

"**Oh hey Kassie" Warrick replied smiling "If you happen to see Faith and two people pushing a cart with twins in let me know so I can go hide"**

"**Uhh too late" Kassie replied shrugging "Sorry, hey nice knowing you"**

"**Thanks" Warrick said before turning around "Hey man, Faith you're a stitch"**

"**Warrick how much you spent?" Sara enquired walking closer with Sidney on her hip.**

"**Four hundred dollars!" Warrick whispered to his shoes, looking back at Kassie "Sara, Nick please meet Kassie"**

"**Hey Kassie" Sara replied "I see you met my lovely friend Warrick, so Kassie how much did he spend?"**

"**Four hundred dollars!" Kassie replied handing Sara the receipt "You have a good friend there, when I had my little girl I got no help"**

"**You have a little girl? How old is she?" Sara asked as Nick dragged Warrick away "Don't worry he won't hurt him"**

"**Oh ok, my beautiful girl is called Rhianna and she's five years old" Kassie explained with pride "Sara can you answer me an honest question?"**

"**Yea sure" Sara replied "Shouldn't you be working?"**

"**I'm on my break now" Kassie replied assuring Sara.**

"**Ok what's your question?" Sara asked gasping as Sidney launched herself at Kassie and started to chew her name badge "Sidney no!"**

"**It's ok, here let me take her off you" Kassie offered smiling at Sidney "Hi cutie, how old is this little one?"**

"**Sidney and Tyler are almost seven months old and Faith is seven" Sara said smiling with pride "So what question would you like answering?"**

"**Is Warrick with someone?" Kassie asked quickly her face quickly matching her red shirt "Sorry forget I asked"**

"**No Warrick is single, good with children and as you saw a very generous man" Sara replied before putting her hand on Kassie's arm "You like him don't you?"**

"**Yes I very much do" Kassie replied "You see for a long time it's just been me and Rhianna and I long for a decent guy"**

"**Well girl you will find that in Warrick and much more, trust me when I say yours and your little girls life will never be the same with Warrick in your life" Sara said before turning in the direction of shuffling feet "Speak of the devil, Warrick Kassie likes you, do you like Kassie?"**

"**Whoa Sara way to blurt things out" Nick said in shock "Well Warrick answer the ladies question"**

"**Yes I do" Warrick replied smiling at a red faced Kassie "So fancy a date sometime?"**

"**Yes I surely would" Kassie replied writing down her cell number and handing it to Warrick "Speak again soon, best be off bye everyone, oh Sara you best have Sidney back"**

"**Thanks Kassie" Sara replied taking her happy daughter.**

"**No thank you Sara" Kassie whispered into Sara's ear "Oh and good luck"**

**Kassie waved goodbye and Warrick, Sara and Nick continued shopping once they had everything they needed for Kieran they started on their way to the prison.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Fifteen minutes later Sara, Nick and Warrick stood in the reception area of the prison waiting for two guards to come to them, one to take the children the other to show Sara, Nick and Warrick to where Sofia and her baby was. They waited for a few more seconds when a tall male and a slender female entered the room.**

"**Miss Sidle and Mr Stokes may I take the children to our secure play area?" The female guard asked smiling at Sara who held all three children close "Please Miss Sidle?"**

**Sara nodded and handed Sidney and TJ to her and then placed Faith's hand in the guards, Faith looked from Sara to the guard and then to her father.**

"**Daddy where you going?" Faith asked quietly "I don't want to leave you"**

"**Aww honey we are going to get your little brother" Nick replied hugging his daughter and kissing the feet of his son and daughter "Will you be brave for me, Mommy and your little brother and sister?"**

"**Ok" Faith replied eagerly "I get to see my little brother now, bye Daddy bye Mommy bye Uncle Warrick"**

**As Faith was led away she blew kisses at the three adults, once they were gone Sara followed the male guard down the corridor and into a small room, where she was asked to sit and wait a few moments. A few moments later a Nurse and Doctor walked in carrying the tiny boy followed by no other than Sofia, Sara's face fell and Nick's was pure anger.**

"**What she doing here?" Nick snarled holding Sara's hand.**

"**I'm here because he is my son after all" Sofia replied "Look I know you can't forgive me for almost killing everyone you love but please, look at my son"**

**Nick looked down at the little boy, which was now placed in Sara's arms and looked back at Sofia.**

"**Why us?" Sara asked stroking the infants cheek "Why not Conner's family?"**

""**I choose you because I knew he would get the best love and attention he needs" Sofia replied smiling at Sara and her son "This isn't easy for me giving him up, but what life will he have here? Or anywhere for that matter?"**

"**You have some balls do you know that?" Nick said walking to the door "You tried killing Sara, the twins, Faith, Lindsay and Jeremy, you, I can't even say it"**

"**Nick please I know your angry about what I did but please could you find it in your heart to look after this little boy as your own?" Sofia asked holding her hands in prayer "Please?"**

"**You will get all information about him" Sara responded standing up and holding Sofia's shoulder "I will write to you about his first step, first word you name you will know it"**

"**You would do that?" Sofia replied stroking the babies face "Seriously after all I did to you?"**

"**Yes" Sara replied "Sofia you are Kieran's mother, so you have every right to know how he gets on"**

"**Kieran? I like that who thought that up?" Sofia asked moving away from Sara.**

"**It was Faith" Nick replied sighing "Look Sofia keep in touch by post or phone, you may have gone crazy but your still family"**

"**Oh thank you Nick" Sofia replied tears flowing freely "Well I best be off, look after him won't you?"**

**Sara nodded and let Sofia hold Kieran for the last time, Sofia hugged Sara and Nick and then was led away, Sara stood up and followed the male guard and Nick back down the corridor and straight into the reception area, where sat waiting patiently next to Warrick was Faith, Sidney and TJ.**

"**Hey guys" Sara whispered as not to wake Kieran "Want to see your little brother, but be careful he's sleeping"**

**Faith nodded and sat still waiting for Sara to place Kieran in her arms, Sidney and TJ looked down from Warrick's hip and leant down towards the sleeping tot, TJ and Sidney both placed wet slobbering kisses on Kieran's cheek. Sara stood watching her four children interact and knew that taking on this precious little boy that her life was almost complete.**

**TBC **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sara and Nick arrived home to once again to find their driveway taken over by the Les Vegas Police and Crime lab, both Sara and Nick turned around to find Warrick out the car with TJ and Sidney on his hip and Faith stood beside him, smiling only a sleeping Kieran was left in the car.**

"**Ok I think you need to chat to your best friend and our daughter" Sara says getting out the car and going to the back of the car "Now you go stop the mob, while I get our son out the car"**

"**I was thinking how about I get our son and you go deal with the mob" Nick replied looking from Sara, Kieran and the mob "Please?"**

"**No!" Sara said gently lifting the tiny three week little boy, who started to stir and whimper "Hey there, oh come on baby boy it's alright"**

**Sara walked threw the crowd her steps growing more quickly then before, Kieran's whimper was now a full blown scream, Sara rushed past Catherine and straight up to Warrick.**

"**Warrick? Have I hurt him?" Sara asked with tears in his eyes "Have I?"**

"**No Sara you haven't" Warrick replied waving Catherine and Nick over urgently as Kieran turned blue "Here let me take him"**

**Warrick took the wailing infant from Sara and bounced him around, it was then that Kieran stopped crying and whimpered looking up into Warrick's green eyes.**

"**Hey there little man what's upset you?" Warrick asked lifting Kieran to face him, when Kieran threw up over him "Never mind got my answer"**

**Sara burst into giggles as Warrick handed the contented baby to Nick and started to mumble to himself, Catherine took control of the situation and started moving Warrick into the back yard.**

"**Hey Warrick get cleaned up and then ring Kassie" Sara said controlling her laughter "Oh and tell her to bring Rhianna too"**

**Warrick nodded and pulled out his phone, Catherine walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Sara.**

"**Warrick's got himself a new women in his life" Sara said "I was the one who set it up"**

"**Oh so Warrick paying for four hundred dollars worth of baby stuff didn't help?" Nick enquired looking into the bags before placing it back down on the floor "WARRICK!"**

"**What you shouting for?" Catherine asked peering into the bag "Oh dear Warrick's a dead man"**

"**Why?" Sara asked picking up the bag and looking at the tiny shoe box with the Nike sign on it "Aww Kieran's first pair of trainers, look how cute they are"**

**Catherine nodded and cuddled Kieran before looking out into the garden to find both men in the pool laughing, twenty minutes later Kassie and Rhianna arrive and Rhianna instantly takes to Warrick, they were inseparable much to the delight of Kassie and the immediate CSI family. Nick proposed once more to Sara who gladly accepted, once everyone left Sara and Nick spent time with their four children.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**It was now six months later it was Tyler and Sidney's birthday, much to the excitement of their eight year old sister, Kieran giggled from his highchair he was covered in green peas and was most happy that he managed to get most of it in his dad's hair too, Sara and Catherine were out shopping for the party and having girly time.**

"**So how's things with Kieran and the rest of the gang?" Catherine asked pushing one of the shopping carts, Sara had the other and was daydreaming "Hey dreamer, what's up?"**

"**Nothing Catherine" Sara responded flatly "Just got stuff on my mind"**

"**Like what?" Catherine enquired stopping in front of Sara "Sara we are best friends you can tell me anything and I won't be shocked or angry, so what's troubling you?"**

"**Do you think Nick will hate me?" Sara asked holding back her tears and biting her lip "Well will he?"**

"**It all depends what it is" Catherine replied pulling Sara into a hug "Come on it can't be that bad, can it?"**

"**Catherine I don't know what to do" Sara responded crying openly in the middle of the aisle "Nick will be angry, we…we oh god Cath, I'm pregnant!"**

"**Pregnant? Is this what's got you going mad?" Catherine asked looking around the empty aisle "Look here Sara you both love each other right?"**

**Sara nodded wiping at her eyes, Catherine hugged her friend and handed her a tissue, which Sara took gratefully.**

"**Now cheer up I have news" Catherine said taking in a deep breath "I'm dating Jim"**

"**Excuse me? Did I hear you say that your dating my Uncle?" Sara asked smiling "Does this make you my Aunt?"**

"**Shut up!" Catherine replied slapping Sara's arm "Come on we can't stand around here all day, got shopping to do, oh and Sara Nick will be over the moon"**

**Sara followed Catherine to the cash register and then helped her load her car and they then made the quiet journey back to Nick and Sara's house, as soon as Catherine entered the driveway the adults were met by Faith, TJ and Sidney. Then reality hit Sara she was going to be a mom to five kids maybe more and that scared Sara deeply.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Catherine had been right Nick loved the fact that another baby was coming into the family and what a joy little Avery was, she was much loved my all the family and it seemed to help that the four youngest children were all under the age of two years, nine year old Faith loved having so many siblings and when Avery was four months old Nick and Sara were married and were happy and content.**

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Sara and Nick were sat in their hotel room staring at the wall, Nick kept standing up and sitting down, Sara just sat and watched as her new husband acted strange.

"Nick can we at least enjoy this honeymoon?" Sara asked "Your making me dizzy pacing like that"

"Sorry I just miss the kids" Nick replied returning to pacing "Now much longer we got here?"

"Nick we have only arrived, we have another six days yet!" Sara responded "I miss the kids too, but I'm not the one making a whole in the floor"

"I uhh sorry" Nick apologised sitting down and turning to his wife "So you want to ring Catherine and Jim?"

"Yea of course I do" Sara replies handing Nick the phone "If Catherine asks this was your idea"

Nick nodded and dialled Catherine's number a few minutes later Lindsay picked up the phone.

"_Hey Nick you got there ok then?" Lindsay asked ._

"Lindsay can I speak to you mom please?" Nick requested smiling into the receiver.

"_Yea sure MOM!" Lindsay bellowed "Nick's on the phone"_

"_Why is Nick ringing he should be out having fun or in having wild passionate" Catherine said before she was interrupted by Lindsay._

"_MOM!" Lindsay groaned "Please too much information"_

"_Sorry, hey Nick" Catherine said smiling at her seventeen year old walking quickly away._

"Hi Catherine" Nick replied "So how is everyone?"

"_Everyone is fine thanks" Catherine replied "So why are you ringing Nicky?"_

"I wouldn't stop pacing so Sara suggested I ring" Nick replied "Are the kids even bothered that we aren't there?"

"_Well Faith seemed to miss you for about two seconds, Jim had hired a bouncy castle so she spent the majority of her day on there with Tyler and Sidney" Catherine replied "Kieran tried getting on but with him being only twelve months old I put him in the play pen, which he hated, he's so much like Sara!"_

"I heard that!" Sara protested "I am not moody!"

"Do you want to speak to Sara Catherine?" Nick asked gasping as Sara took the phone from him.

"Oh Catherine I forgot to tell you that Avery had an upset stomach so she needs lots of medicine, which is in the pink baby bag" Sara said "Kieran is teething so his teething ring and gel are in his purple baby bag, Tyler and Sidney shouldn't have high amounts of sugar or they will be climbing the walls and Faith well she can have utmost everything apart from Orange colouring as it makes her hyper she would be climbing up the walls too, uhh Willow, Harley and Bailey need to be walked daily as they are also extremely hyper, I think that's it, yea it is"

"_Sara are you done?" Catherine asked "Thanks for all the information, which you have explained three times before you went, you even wrote it down for me, look Sara don't worry I am a mother myself I can handle this, besides I have two helpers, they go by the names Jim and Lindsay so go have fun and don't come back until next week!"_

"Sorry" Sara said looking at a giggling Nick "Well got to go, speak to you tomorrow and Catherine thanks"

"_Yea yea just go" Catherine replied ending the call._

"Catherine hung up on me!" Sara remarked turning to her husband who was rolling around on the floor "Hey don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry it's just that was the forth or is it fifth time you told Catherine all that" Nick replied through giggles "Aww I'm sorry honey but it was funny"

Sara pouted before falling off the bed and copying her husband, Nick and Sara spent most the rest of the day rolling around the floor laughing and joking with each other.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A week later Sara and Nick arrived into Las Vegas Airport to be welcomed by three very tired adults and five hyper children, Sara tried to suppress her giggles but when she saw Catherine covered in Jam and baby drool she lost all control.

"I thought you said you could handle it?" Nick said looking at Jim "Uhh Jim you have uhh never mind"

"Why are they so hyper?" Sara asked with a slight squeak in her voice "Didn't you follow the instructions?"

"Yes of course we did" Catherine groaned "If it wasn't for Greg these five would be calm and wouldn't have smeared Jam all over my kitchen this morning"

"Who allowed Greg near the children?" Nick asked looking at the three frazzled adults.

"Nobody did he just came over to visit ignored the list and gave everyone chocolate and juice with lots of sugar in them" Lindsay explained "We had to literally prize Kieran away from the kitchen door frame this morning"

"Oh right" Sara said taking a squirming Kieran from Lindsay's arms "Go rest now Lindsay"

"God I love you!" Lindsay replied running towards her mom's car "FREEDOM!"

"Ok then" Catherine remarked staring at her daughter "So glad to be home, I know I'm glad to see you"

"Of course I'm glad to be back" Sara said looking at the hyper children "As soon as I get home Greg is coming to sort these lot out"

Sara, Nick, Jim and Catherine walked towards the waiting cars, Sara drove Jim, Lindsay and Catherine while Nick was left with the now not so hyper but miserable children.

"Daddy I'm so tired, I have belly ache" Faith moaned tears rolling down her red cheeks.

"Dada" Tyler babbled before bursting into tears "Mumu"

Nick looked into the back of the car to find all five children crying, Tyler, Sidney and Kieran pointing to their belly's, Nick already knew that Avery was having problems with her digestive system because ever since she was born the baby had problems, Nick was grateful when Sara dropped off Jim, Lindsay and Catherine and then joined him in the car.

"I…god it's noisy in here" Sara said putting her seat belt on "Greg as got a lot to think about now"

Nick only nodded and continued driving towards their house, as soon as he pulled into the drive Sara got Kieran and Avery out their car seats and held them close as they were still crying, Nick helped Faith, Tyler and Sidney and slowly Sara and Nick walked back into their home.

"I'm going to go phone Greg and tell him to get his butt around here right now!" Sara practically shouted "Our children are coming down from a high and they are in pain too"

"Sara honey he may have just finished work" Nick responded placing Faith, Tyler and Sidney next to Kieran and Avery "Let the man rest"

"No!" Sara replied "I don't care if he's done a triple he's going to get the kids into bed and we are not going to help him!"

Sara dialled Greg's number which he quickly answered.

"_Hello guys back I see" Greg said happily "I uhh what's going on it sounds like a jungle over there?"_

"Greg you should know you bloody caused it!" Sara snarled "Get your butt here now!"

"_Ok I'm on my way" Greg replied "Sara your not going to kill me are you?"_

"I'll think about it!" Sara replied "Get moving Greg"

"_I…yes I'm leaving now" Greg responded "Sorry Sara"_

"GREG!" Sara shouted "MOVE NOW!"

Greg quickly disconnect the phone and jumped in his car, Sara was now more angry than before so went and sat with her miserable children.

"Don't worry my little babies Uncle Greg is coming" Sara said stroking Avery's red tear stained face.

"No not Uncle Greg" Faith protested "I don't like him, he made us ill"

"I know princess but he needs to be the one to get you all to bed" Nick explained to his daughter "Take it like we are punishing Uncle Greg for making you and your brothers and sisters poorly, ok?"

"Ok daddy" Faith replied cuddling into Sara's shoulder "Mommy I don't feel so good, I feel sick"

No soon had Faith said that her tiny body flung forward and she vomited all over the floor, then Tyler and Sidney followed on with projectile vomit all over themselves and the floor, Greg walked in to the house and went straight up to a sobbing Faith and carried her to the bathroom, where he stripped her down to her underwear and started to run her a bath, Nick followed with Tyler and Sidney and lastly Sara came in with a screaming Kieran and Avery.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Two hours later all three adults fell onto the sofa exhausted Greg was very helpful he bathed Faith, Tyler and Sidney and then put them to bed, Greg then cleaned the floor and tidying up the living room, which left Sara and Nick to deal with Kieran and Avery. Sara turned to Greg and smacked him on the arm.

"I would complain but I'm not I deserved that" Greg said yawning "Well that wasn't so hard, I think?"

"Uh huh" Sara replied closing her eyes "I could sleep forever"

"I can honestly say this is the worst I have felt in a long while" Nick explained looking at Greg "And it's entirely your fault!"

Greg nodded sleepily and let his head rest on the back of the sofa, Sara was already asleep and it wasn't long before Nick joined his wife and friend in a deep sleep.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
